Every step you take
by Loosing resistance
Summary: An accident on the way to the SG/MW causes hurt and pain. But is it possible that this terrible accident will bring Callie and Arizona closer together than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins was tired, it was 1:30am, she had spend a 48 hour shift with no sleep at the hospital, she had finally been able to get away from work and she was currently fumbling with the keys to Callie's and her apartment door. She squinted in the dark trying to find the right key. "This is just super" mumbled Arizona as she gave up on the key search and leant her forehead on the door, only to have to blue door fling open, she stumbled, tripped over the threshold and fall into someone.

"Arizona?"

"Calliope... I...I was just coming in side" Yawned Arizona as she held tightly onto Callie's pj top trying to steady herself. "I'm sooo sleepy" the blonde giggled as she closed her eyes, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I missed you" smiled Callie as she kissed her girlfriend. "Arizona, why are you still in your scrubs?" questioned Callie as she led Arizona to their bedroom.

"I am?.." she looked down at her attire " oh i am" smiled Arizona sleepily as she stumbled and landed on the bed. "I just, I just wanted to get home, to you Calliope" She yawned again and rested her head on her pink pillow.

"Hey Arizona you can't fall asleep yet, you, you can't sleep in your scrubs, here let me help you". But Arizona had already fallen asleep.

The brunette sighed as she then proceeded to get her girlfriend changed without waking her up. She was exhausted after all.

Arizona jolted awake; her pager was going off again. She fumbled around looking for it on the nightstand. 911. The blonde groaned.

"Calliope, Calliope" whispered Arizona. "Calliope, I have to go back to the hospital".

"Arizona..." Callie sat up and looked at her girlfriend who was slowly getting out of bed. She still looked very tired, her eyes were bloodshot and her actions were laboured. "Arizona... please be careful tonight, don't push yourself, you are only human after all." Said Callie, concerned.

"Hey I'll be ok, I have to go same some tiny humans" came Arizona's sleepy voice as she sat down next to Callie. "I'll see you at work later on" she kissed the brunette and left.

Callie had only just fallen back asleep when her pager went off. "Leave me alone" mumbled Callie and she too got up and left for the hospital.

"You paged me?" said Callie to Mark as she made her way out into the ambulance bay.

"Took your time Torres" grinned Mark

"What have we got?"

"There was a pile up on the highway; we've got two ambulances coming".

Sirens in the distant became close as the first ambulance skidded to a halt in front of the ER doors.

"What have we got?" questioned Callie

"Female, crash victim, conscious, multiple broken bones including, broken leg, arm, possible three cracked ribs and a head injury". The paramedic pulled the gurney out of the Ambulance as Callie rushed over.

" C..Calliop...e?"

"No! No Arizona!" screamed Callie, "Get out of my way, move!" said Callie to the Paramedics.

"Calliopie..."

"Arizona, I'm here, I'm here it's ok" whispered Callie as she took hold of her girlfriends hand.

"Don't...don't be mad Calliope...please I'm sorry, I...I think I feel asleep"

"It's alright Arizona; you hang in there, I'm here". Said Callie as tears formed in her eyes.

**TBC**


	2. chapter 2

Arizona was pushed into an exam room, the door closed as Callie followed in behind.

"Hey, excuse me Dr?" came a male voice. Mark Sloan turned around to face a police officer.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for Arizona Robbins, I need to question her, she was the cause of the pile up on the high way"

"She's in the exam room"

"Great, I'll need to speak to her now"

"Ah no, not now, she's uh..." Mark stepped in front on the door and peered in the window to see Callie holding onto her girlfriend. "She's uh being examined – so you will have to come back later"

"No I have to interview her now, please stand aside"

"I'm afraid I can't do that officer, Arizona is very vulnerable at the current time so, please, come back later" informed Mark sternly.

The officer frowned and walked away.

**Back in the exam room**

Callie sat on the exam table next to Arizona who was lying down.

"Calliope...Did I, did I hurt anyone" mumbled Arizona as she sat up with a pained expression on her bruised face.

"Arizona, please you have to lie down" cried Callie as she wiped her tears away. She then placed her hand on Arizona's back and helped her lay back on the exam table, she then injected morphine into her arm whilst she continued to keep her other hand in the blondes.

The door opened again as, Owen, Derek, Miranda and Teddy walked into the exam room.

"Oh my God Arizona what happened?" stressed Teddy as she walked over to her friend followed by Miranda.

"I...I had a car crash- I fell asleep behind the wheel" Coughed Arizona painfully. "Ouch, it hurts".

"Arizona..." whispered Callie as she stroked her girlfriends head gently.

"Have you done an exam yet Dr Torres?" questioned Derek.

"No...no not yet I'm going to do one now ok, so uh do you think you could give us a little space?" smiled Callie slightly.

"Sure Callie, page us if you need anything" said Owen as the attendings left the room.

"Calliope, you didn't have to...to kick them out" whispered Arizona.

"I just want you to feel safe babe"

"I love you- Calliope" coughed Arizona again as she placed her hand protectively around her stomach.

"I love you too; can I check you out now?"

Arizona smiled as best as she could and giggled, "But Calliope you always check me out".

"You're awesome did I ever tell you that Arizona?" asked Callie playfully as she proceeded to lift up Arizona's top.

"Arizona, you're stomach is all bruised, I think some of your ribs may be broken"

"Super..."

Callie gently felt her way down Arizona's rib case carefully feeling each rib; she flinched at the bottom one. "Oh...Calliope...ouch"

"I'm sorry, your bottom rib is defiantly broken baby, I can't do much for it unfortunately, I'll wrap it so you don't aggravate them when you move ok"

"Ok" Arizona yawned "I'm so sleepy Calliope, and...And I hurt so much"

"I know I know" comforted Callie as best as she could as she gently hugged her girlfriend.

Callie then looked at Arizona's right hand that was resting on her stomach; it was bruised and swelling up.

"Can you move your fingers for me Arizona?" questioned Callie as she gently took the blondes right arm."

Callie looked down at Arizona's hand as her fingers moved ever so slightly.

"Rock star, Arizona good job, I'll put a cast on that".

"You mean super rock star" grinned Arizona.

Callie just grinned as she continued to check Arizona's injuries. As she lifted up the blanket covering the blondes legs she grimaced.

"Calliope?...what...what's wrong?

"Your leg, it's uh badly broken the tibia has pierced the skin, Arizona you're going to need surgery"

"Oh...I'm uh...I'm just super lucky that I have bone breaks" smiled Arizona as she stifled a yawn.

"Whys that?"

"Because you are going to be my surgeon, Dr Torres" smiled Arizona

"You are unbelievable Dr Robbins, you know that"

"I know, it's because I'm awesome"

While Arizona lay on the exam table Callie cleaned her head wound and started prepping her for surgery. "It's good to have some...alone time" mumbled Arizona.

"Under the circumstances..."

"I know but at least I get to be with you...Dr sexy Torres" grinned Arizona.

"Hey" laughed Callie.

"Ouch..."

"What? Arizona? What's wrong" stressed Callie

"I uh I think my pain killers are waring off" Arizona squeezed her eyes shut, "Yep pains defiantly coming back".

For the first time since the crash, Arizona's eyes started to water as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It hurts Calliope, I hurt so much... please- please don't leave me" cried Arizona as her hand reached out for Callie's.

"I'm not going any ware Arizona" whispered Callie who was also crying because she didn't like seeing her girlfriend in pain.

"Come on" sniffed Callie as she wiped her nose, "let's get you to the OR".

A nurse came in a started wheeling Arizona down the corridor.

"Calliope...?"

"I'm right here Arizona it's ok, don't be scared"

"I – I'm not scared Calliope..I'm...I'm ok"

"Why"

"Because you, you're my surgeon" smiled Arizona as she wiped away Callie's tears. "You go be awesome".

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona was changed into a hospital gown and placed on the operation table. She currently lay there watching her girlfriend scrub in through the window. She smiled, she was happy at least Callie was going to be her surgeon. Secretly the blonde was scared of operations when they were being performed on her but Callie made it bearable.

"And what are you looking at?" smiled Callie as she walked into the OR, a scrub nurse handed her a towel to dry her hands then helped her put gloves on.

"Nothing" mumbled Arizona, "Just...you're awesome".

Callie placed her gloved hand on Arizona's cheek and looked into her piercing blue eyes. Regardless to what the blonde had said Callie could see Arizona was scared she just wasn't letting on about it. Her eyes then shut as she was sent into a deep sleep.

Callie stood at the nurses' station filling in paper work, watching Arizona sleeping through the open door.

"Take a picture it will last longer" came the voice of Cristina Yang.

Callie sighed. "it's all my fault Cristiana I shouldn't have let her drive when she was already exhausted"

"She should have just rolled to work on her sneakers with wheels" said Cristina bluntly. Callie just grunted in return and strode off into Arizona's room, closing the door behind her.

She sat herself down on the stool next to Arizona's head and gently took her broken hand. The blonde stirred at the pressure on her hand.

"Call...Calliope...where? Where am I?" croaked Arizona.

"You're in the hospital baby" replied Callie as she stroked the blonde's cheek gently. She closed her eyes at the contact.

"What happened to me Calliope?" She questioned as she looked down at the cast on her arm.

"You don't remember?" asked Callie gently.

Arizona shook her head. No.

"That's ok baby, you were in a car crash on your way to the hospital"

"Oh..." mumbled Arizona as he attempted to sit up, only to lie back down again as her injuries protested. "I uh – I wasn't expecting that to hurt as much as it did" said Arizona as she tempted to smile. "I just wanted my chart".

"All you had to do was ask Arizona" smiled Callie "I'll just tell you anyway seeing as i was your surgeon"

Confused, the blonde half smiled.

"You don't remember? That's alright I'm sure you will remember later but I'll page shepherd just to be on the safe side" reassured Callie as she took her girlfriends hand again. "You have a broken arm and your leg was crushed i had to operate on that, you have 3 broken ribs and a head laceration" said Callie as she listed Arizona's injuries.

"Super, no wonder I hurt so much" grinned Arizona.

"Arizona, why didn't you tell me, i don't want you to lie here in pain" stressed Callie. "I'll get you some pain killers."

"No." Arizona latched onto Callies hand with the hand that wasn't broken. "Dont go. Don't leave me Calliope. Please".

"ok, ok I'm not going any ware" reassured Callie as she sat back down next to Arizona

"Thankyou" Arizona smiled showing off her dimples. "Thank you Calliope".

Just then the door opened and Derek shepherd Walked in. "Dr Robbins, there's some police officers outside, i think they want to talk to you" said Derek as she shut the door behind him.

Arizona's face instantly turned to a worried expression "Callie, what, what did I do?" whispered the blonde.

"It's ok baby, don't worry about them for now ok? Lets just make sure you're ok. Ok" smiled Callie.

"You have Anterograde Amnesia" stated Derek 10 minutes later.

"Super...It will go away wont it though?" questioned Arizona as an afterthought.

"It will, you will slowly remember the events of your accident" replied Derek.

"See, told you, you would be ok" smiled Callie as she squeezed her girlfriends hand.

"Hope you're feeling better Dr Robbins" smiled Derek as he made for the door.

"Oh..Derek if its not too much to ask would you be able to get a nurse to send some pain meds in here for Arizona?" asked Callie.

"I'll see what i can do" smiled Derek as he left.

Day broke as light shone through the window, while Arizona slept Callie caught up on paper work, well tried to she kept staring at a sleeping Arizona. The blonde's eye lids fluttered open; she looked straight at Callie and grinned as best as she could. "Come to examine me have you Dr Torres?"

Callie smiled. "I suppose i should" grinned the brunette in return as she stood up and checked Arizona's vitals and on her injuries. "Seems to be all in order" said Callie as she kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

"When can i go home Dr Torres? Teased Arizona as she kissed her back.

"You only just got here but" laughed Callie "you're not well enough to leave yet"

"Darn...I hate being a patient" grumbled Arizona

"Well maybe we can sit outside for a while if you like" suggested Callie

"Yeah? You mean it?"

"I do, you're a special patient, and only special patients get special treatment" said Callie as she got a wheel chair out from behind a door and gently helped Arizona sit up.

"Wait Calliope... I uh...i don't really want to go out with this on" mumbled Arizona as she gestured towards her hospital down, its not very sexy"

"But you make it sexy" winked Callie

Arizona snorted. "Alright, ok ill get you some scrubs, i'll be back in a sec". Said Callie she left before Arizona could protest.

She returned a minute later with a spare pare of Arizonas navy scrub pants and top.

"Ok arms up" smiled Callie as she proceeded to help Arizona change.

The whole process took around 15 minutes, eliciting a few yelps of pain from the blonde.

Callie pushed her girlfriend down the corridor and into the elevator and hit ground floor.

"I feel like a doctor again" smiled Arizona as she looked at her scrubs. Callie just laughed.

The two sat outside on a grass patch just to the left of the hospital. "Its cold today" shivered Arizona.

"DO you want to go back in side baby?"

"no its ok i like it out here"

"Here at least ware this" Callie took off her blue Seattle grace/ mercy west jacket and helped Arizona put in on.

"Better?"

"Much. Thankyou". Whispered Arizona as she rested her head on Callies shoulder. " I love you Calliope".

"I love you too" replied Callie as two police officers walked up to the two women.

"Arizona Robbins?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes?" replied Arizona.

"We have reason to believe that you were the cause of the crash on the highway, we are arresting you on the grounds of capable driving. Please come with us."

Arizonas eyes grew wide as she looked at Callie, her breaths became short as she started to panic.

"Ca..Ca...Calliope I...I...I cant breath pr...Properly"

"Ari it's ok, it's ok breathe, slowly now, it's alright"

One of the officers took Arizonas wrist and tried to pull her to her feet.

"HEY! Leave her alone! Cant you see she's in a wheel chair! " Bellowed Callie " She cant walk. Let her be."

"She is under arrest she has to come with us" said the officer.

Arizona sat there franticly trying to breath properly. "Cal... please I did'nt mean it...It wasn't my fault" choked Arizona.

"I believe you baby its going to be ok, shhh, just try to breath.

"We have to take her to the station now" came the officers voice again.

"No, leave her alone she didn't do anything wrong, she's not well enough to leave the hospital she's badly injured, she just had surgery, show her some compassion!" yelled Callie.

The officers however didn't seem to care they continued to push Arizona into the back of the police car.

"Calliope, please! Help me" cried the blonde as the car took off down the road.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie chased after the car as far as her body would allow her to until she collapsed into a heap on the road. Mark who has seen the whole event take place had run outside and was currently helping Callie to her feet.

Poor Callie had tears in her eyes and was struggling to walk. "They, they just took her...Arizona"

"Hey shh its ok Torres let's get you inside then we will go to the cop station together ok?"

"Ok" sniffed Callie.

Upon entering the hospital, the same police officer Mark had talked to earlier approached them.

"Excuse me Dr Torres; I was wondering if you could tell me were Dr Robbins is?"

"What do you mean where she is?" snapped Callie "Your people took her before she was even discharged!".

"Sorry Dr but I was, the only one on this case, I have not scheduled for her to be taken , I just came to inform you that Dr Robbins was not the cause of the highway pile up, she didn't hit anyone, It was these two guys" said the police officer holding up a photo.

"But...but there the two guys that took Arizona..." stuttered Callie as she wiped her eyes.

"They were corrupt cops; they were kicked of the squad 3 weeks ago. Did you say they took Dr Robbins?"

"Yes" cried Callie

"They were probably trying to make the crash look like Arizona was at fault" stated Mark

"Please Sir" pleaded Callie "Please help me find her".

"I'll do as best as I can" stated the officer" but I'm afraid you cannot come this is strictly a police matter".

"Please officer...I want to help" cried Callie .

"You can, do you have a recent photo of Arizona?" questioned the officer.

Callie rummaged through her pocket in her scrub pants and pulled out a picture of her girlfriend and handed it to the officer. " She, she – her hair is a bit longer now, she is wearing it in a pony tail, she...she, she's wearing navy blue scrubs and she has a dark blue jacket on that's to, too big for her, it's mine. She has a cast on her leg and a bright pink one on her right arm" Explained Callie.

"Thank you Doctor Torres" said the officer as he left.

Callie stared into the distance as his figure got smaller. The beeping of Marks pager brought her back to reality. "Sorry Cal, I gotta go, go lay down, have a rest you look exhausted" said Mark as he patted Callies shoulder and also left.

Callie felt useless as she trudged around the hospital wishing that Arizona was still with her. "Stupid idiot" she cursed "I shouldn't have taken her outside." She made her way back up to the Ortho wing and walked into the room Arizona was supposed to still be in. She took her lab coat off and laid down on the bed, Arizona's scent still lingered on the pillow. She rolled over with her back facing the door so no one would see and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile the whole hospital had heard of the recent events and the building was alive with gossip.

"Don't these people have anything better to talk about?" grumbled bailey to Teddy.

"I guess not" replied Teddy as they entered the ER. "Poor Arizona".

"And Callie". Added Bailey.

"I need a gurney over here!" bellowed someone standing in the ER doorway.

Both women turned around to see a police officer half carrying half dragging Arizona inside.

"You!" yelled Bailey as she pointed at an intern, "Get me a gurney now!" Teddy and Bailey ran over to their friend and colleague and took her from the arms of the officer minding her leg and her arm which looked like it had been broken again, her scrub top was ripped showing the bandages on Arizona's abdomen. Her eyes were half open.

"Arizona? Can you hear me?" questioned Teddy as Bailey helped lift her onto the gurney. Arizona reached her hand out obviously trying to ask for someone. Teddy took a hold or the blondes hand as Bailey placed an oxygen mask on Arizona's face.

"C...Cal? Calli...e". Arizona's muffled voice could be heard through the mask. She squeezed Teddy's hand as best as she could and brought it closer to her resting it on her chest. "Cal...ope- Calliope"

Teddy looked at Bailey. "She thinks you're Torres" said Bailey softly.

"Its ok Arizona I'm here, I've got you" mumbled Teddy."Page Torres" she added as she looked at Bailey.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Callie Torres rounded to corner of the ER at a run, she pushed passed Alex Karev knocking papers out of his hand.

"Hey watch it!" he called out after her.

She opened the door to trauma room one, it felt just like déjàvu.

"Arizona..." Callie strode over to her girlfriend and took her hand from Teddys. The blonde had passed out. "Wha- what happened?" Callie said looking at the police officer.

"I found her on the side of the road next to a parked police car, the two perpetrators were surrounding her and uh...they, there in custody now." Said the officer as he backed out through the door not wanting to get in the way.

"Her arms broken again" noted Callies sadly.

"Callie," said Bailey Teddy and myself are going to look over Arizona to see if she's has any further serious injuries" stated Bailey.

"I want to sit here with her, please. I just want to hold her hand" mumbled Callie. Bailey nodded as the two doctors began to examine the unconscious blonde.

Callie rested her head next to Arizona's and held her hand tightly.

"Cal, why is she waring scrubs?" questioned Teddy.

"Oh she uh" Callie smiled as she recalled what Arizona had said to her about the hospital gown. "She though she didn't look sexy in them".

Bailey laughed as she pulled out a new navy blue scrub top from the draw. "Let's keep her happy then" smiled Bailey as her and Teddy removed Arizona's ripped scrub top. they were just about to put a new one on when Arizona's eyes snapped open and sat up bolt right.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed "Please leave me alone". She cried as she pushed away the hands that were trying to help.

"Ari" Callie put her hands gently on the blondes face and forced her girlfriend to look at her. "Ari, its me Callie, you're ok, you're in the hospital and its only Teddy and Bailey over there".

"Calliope?".

"I'm here"

"Calliope..."

Callie could see the realisation flood Arizona's blue eyes as she rested her head on Callies shoulder and cried softly.

"Shh baby its ok im here. You're safe now" whispered Callie as she rubbed small circles on Arizona's bare back.

It was then Arizona noticed she was sitting there clad only in a bra and the only thing covering a bit of her skin were the bandages Callie had put there earlier. Suddenly she felt very conscious about her battered body; her face went red as she tried to cover herself with the blanket on the gurney. "Hey is ok Arizona, it's only me, Teddy and Bailey here". Reassure Callie as she helped her girlfriend lie back down with the blanket covering her.

"Ok...ok – I'm ok" stuttered Arizona

"Ok Arizona, I'm just going to set up an IV so i can give you some pain meds alright" said Bailey as she placed her hand gently on Arizona's arm. Arizona just nodded slightly as she closed her eyes.

"An d I'm going to hook you up to a heart monitor just to be on the safe side" said Teddy to her best friend.

"Ok" mumbled Arizona as she turned her head to face Callie. "I'm scared Calliope" she whispered.

"Don't be scared, you're safe now"

"I just want to go home with you Calliope, and snuggle up in your arms and forget any of this happened" mumbled Arizona as a tear made its way down her cheek. Callie wiped it away without a second thought.

"Ok Arizona, we're all set, let's get you back to your room" said Teddy as Bailey opened the door and the gurney was pushed out.

Arizona fell asleep on the way back to her room in the elevator. The doors slid open and Cristina walked in.

"What happened to roller girl?" mumbled Cristina as she looked at Callie; she then reached for her chart which Callie snatched back. "Ok...forget i asked." She said rolling her eyes.

Callie, Teddy and Bailey pushed Arizona down the corridor and into her room. She woke up again as Callie was injecting meds into her IV.

"Cal..." smiled Arizona. "What, what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just giving you some pain killers then I'm going to re fix your arm again". Said Callie as she pulled over a trolley of supplies and sat on a stool next to Arizona.

"Oh. Yay."

It was silent for a while as Callie put a new pink cast on Arizona's right arm. The silence was first broken by the blonde. "I remember what happened Calliope"

"You do?"

"I do. It wasn't my fault, I didn't fall asleep, I passed out when another car hit me. Please don't let the police take me away again"

Callie sighed as she finished with Arizona's arm. She put her arm around the blonde's shoulders gently.

"The men who took you before weren't cops, they were the ones that hit you, the police believe they were trying to set you up, you know make it look like the crash was your fault"

"But...but why would someone want to do that too me?" stressed Arizona

"I dont know baby, i don't know" whispered Callies as she stroked her girlfriends hair.

It didn't take long for Arizona to fall asleep, after all she was exhausted and in allot of pain inspite of the pain meds.

Callie reluctantly left to have a shower and get some food for Arizona. When she returned her girlfriend was wake again smiling as best as she could. "I missed you" whispered Arizona.

"So did I" said Callie as she walked over to Arizona and placed some Chinese food on the table.

As Callie got closer, Arizona's heart monitor started to beat faster. "Looks like someone's happy to see me" said Callie as she leant in to kiss her softly on the lips. The machine started to beep faster. When the brunette pulled away she noticed Arizona blushing, "now the whole floor knows what you do to me when I see you" smiled Arizona sweetly.

"Why I guess they will now" laughed Callie as she kissed her girlfriend again. "I was just talking with Bailey, we think you can be discharged tomorrow as long as you stay with me at Cristina's and my apartment, because someone needs to look after you.

"Not Cristina and her mean face" groaned Arizona as she tried to use chop sticks with her left hand and failing as food flung every ware. "Besides I don't need help Calliope I'll be fine by myself"

"Clearly you do need help" laughed Callie as she gestured towards the food all over the bed and floor.

"Ok maybe I do" yawned Arizona. "Silly pain meds makes me sleepy all the time".

"That's ok Ari, you sleep". Callie helped her lie back down; she pulled the covers over Arizona's slim body and picked up the pieces of food she had spilt.

"I love you Calliope" mumbled Arizona as she closed her eyes

"I love you too" replied Callie "Don't you ever forget that".

"Uh huh, ok Calliope...thank you, thank you for everything I'd be lost with...without you" came Arizona's tired voice. Before Callie could reply the blonde was fast asleep.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Callie returned to Arizona's room early the next morning with the discharge papers. She opened the door to see her girlfriend lying on the floor.

"Arizona?"

"Calliope thank god...please can you help me up?"

Callie bent down and picked up the blonde with ease placing her back on the bed. "What happened Ari? How long have you been on the floor?" questioned Callie.

"You have to promise not to get angry ok?"

"Um ok"

"Half an hour –"

"– Arizona!"

"I'm sorry I...I just wanted to check up on some of my patients and when I stood up I fell over because I forgot my leg was broken" winced Arizona "And then I couldn't sit up because of my stupid ribs and now they hurt again."

"Arizona...you, you have to be more careful, you're hurt and in pain you can't just go walking around" said Callie softly.

"I'm sorry Calliope I'll be careful next time" mumbled Arizona as she looked at the ground.

"Hey Arizona its ok I'm not mad at you I'm just worried about you ok. Now let me check your rips considering you fell on them".

Callie gently lifted up Arizona's top. "Ouch that hurts" mumbled Arizona

"Sorry, look you're bleeding" sad Callie as she started to unravel the bandages around Arizona's ribcage.

"How but -OUCH! Calliope...that hurts" yelped Arizona as she latched onto Callies arm.

"In the car crash you had a big cut under one of your ribs I had to stitch it up, and now the stitches are broken"

"Oh...ok. Uh Calliope - what are you doing with that? It better not be for me" stressed Arizona as she pointed to the rather large needle Callie was now holding.

"I'm Sorry Ari but I have to numb the area before I can re suture"

"No Calliope please don't"

"Hey, it's ok Arizona, it will be ok"

"No it won't Calliope I'm scared of needles"

Callie laughed. "How can you Ari? You give them to kids all the time"

"I know but that's different"

"Ok then Arizona if you let me fix your stitches when we get home I'll give you a nice surprise"

"Really?"

"Really really"

"Oh...um...ok fine, just be quick" mumbled Arizona very much embarrassed.

Callie smiled at her girlfriend then helped her lie down, she then lifted up Arizona's scrub top. "Ok I'm going to put your arm over your head ok so it exposes the area more, it's going to pull on your ribs a bit ok?"

"Ok..." Arizona winced as Callie gently moved her arm.

"Good job Arizona" said Callie as she kissed her girlfriends cheek. "I love you"

"Oh Calliope, I love you to – OWW, ouch, ouch, ouch, Cal, Cal, Calliope, stop please that hurts" cried Arizona.

"There we go all done"

"Your mean" grumbled Arizona.

"You love me" smiled Callie as she began work on re suturing Arizona's side.

"Ok all you have to do is sign here" said Callie once she had finished stitching up Arizona.

"Yay now i can go home" beamed the blonde.

Callie pushed Arizona on the wheelchair out into the parking lot. She stopped at the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"Um Calliope"

"Yes baby"

"I cant"

"You cant what?" said Callie as she knelt down in front of Arizona

Arizona looked scared as her eyes scanned the car. Then Callie realised. "Are you afraid of the car because of your car crash?" asked Callie softly.

"yes" whispered Arizona.

"Oh baby, come here" Callie outstretched her arms and pulled Arizona into a gentle hug. "Its ok Arizona I only live across the street we will be there in two minutes"

Arizona looked scared but complied any way and let Callie help her into the car. She then placed the wheelchair in the back.

That when it hit her, the night Arizona was in the car crash she was staying at Callies house, why did she crash on the high way going into town? She let the thought go remembering to ask Arizona about it later.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Callie pulled up in front of her apartment and cut the engine, looking over at Arizona who had fallen asleep again, so she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Arizona, wake up baby we're here"

"Hmm...Calliope, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you are home" replied Callie softly.

Arizona smiled the biggest smile since her crash.

"What's so good that it warrants a big Arizona smile?" whispered Callie

"You just called your house my house"

"Well it is if you want it to be" said Callie as she helped her girlfriend into the wheelchair.

"Really you mean it Calliope?"

"Of course I do, I can't live without you and your super awesome self"

Arizona giggled. "I love you Calliope".

Callie wheeled Arizona's chair into the lounge room parking it in front of the TV. "I'll be back in a second I'm just going to go get you some blankets its cold in here" said Callie as she disappeared down the hall.

"Calliope" called Arizona" I'm just going to the bathroom"

"Huh?" Called Callie as she walked back down the corridor and into the lounge room to see Arizona going in circles in her wheelchair.

"Arizona" laughed Callie "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to take a shower but it turns out you need two hands to make these things go forward not one" mumbled Arizona as she waved her broken wrist in the air.

"Come on silly, I'll help you"

"Of course you will, you just want to spy on me" giggle Arizona as Callie pushed her in the direction on the bathroom.

"This is silly" grumbled Arizona. She had her pink casted arm resting on the bath and her casted leg up in the air. "Cant I just put them in the water Calliope, my leg is getting tired, and so am I" she yawned.

"No you can't Ari, hang on I'm almost done" said Callie as she washed the last of the conditioner out of the blondes hair. "There we go, we are done". Draining the water Callie gently helped Arizona out of the tub, she carried her to the bed and placed her down on a towel and gently put another towel over Arizona's broken body while she gathered some clothes.

"Arizona I don't have any of your clothes here, are you ok with waring some of mine?"

"Uh huh" nodded Arizona as she lay on her back. "I feel useless Calliope i can't do anything" mumbled the blonde as Callie gently pulled up Arizona's underwear and pants up.

"Ok Ari I'm just going to put a new bandage around your ribs"

Arizona groaned "Not again Cal"

"I'm sorry Arizona but it shouldn't hurt as much this time".

As Callie set to work Arizona watched her intently, her blue eyes shining. "You're so good at what you do Calliope"

"Thanks Ari"

"I don't just mean begin an awesome ortho surgeon, you're so good at looking after me, and I really appreciate it" smiled Arizona as she took Callies hand in her own.

For the rest of the afternoon the two women sat together and watched TV, while Arizona fell in and out of sleep. When she awoke for the 5th time it was 9 o'clock. "Come on sleepyhead i think it's time you went to bed.

"mmk" mumbled the blonde as she sat up holding her ribs. Pulling back the covers Callie placed her perky girlfriend on her side of the bed that contained the pink pillow.

"Thanks Calliope"

"Anytime Ari, I'm just going to take a shower ok"

"Ok"

When Callie walked back into the room Arizona had her back to her. She gently laid down and pulled the covers over her. She thought Arizona had fallen asleep until she heard soft whimpers coming from under the covers.

"Arizona? Are you ok?" stressed Callie as she gently pulled the covers away from Arizona's head.

"It hurts Doctor Calliope" whispered Arizona tying to humour herself so she would stop crying, she hated crying in front of Callie.

"Baby...what hurts? Tell me"

"My leg it feels like it's on fire" cried Arizona as she buried her head in Callies chest.

"I'm sorry baby"

"What...what did you do to it?" sniffed Arizona

"It was crushed badly; I had to put a few bolts in and a plate Ari."

"That explains it" mumbled Arizona while she clutched Callie's top.

"Shh, try and sleep baby, I'll be here with you ok"

"Ok Doctor Calliope" yawned Arizona

In the middle of the night Callie woke to the sound of Arizona's voice, but she wasn't awake, she was having a nightmare. She thrashed around the bed calling out for help from the person who was lying right next to her. "Calliope! Please...please help it hurts...everything hurts...Im sorry, im sorry please Calliope help me, I didn't mean it"

"Callie was beside herself she sat up and gently tried to wake up Arizona, who's arms were flying every ware. The broken one made contact with Callies face causing her to yelp. Arizona's eyes flew open as she sat up in a panic looking around wildly, her eyes spotted Callie and she quickly latched onto her not daring to let go. "Calliope...help me, please" pleaded Arizona obviously very confused.

"Hey, hey it's ok baby it was just a dream" reassured Callie "Im here with you"

"Wi...with me?"

"Yes baby with you, im here shhh go back to sleep"

"Im, im sorry for waking you up Calliope"

"It's ok Ari, that's what im here for remember"

"I love you very...very much Calliope" came Arizona's sleepy voice.

"And I love you Ari"

The two fell asleep with Arizona holding tight onto her girlfriend not daring to let go.

Tomorrow Callie would ask the blonde why she was travelling on the highway back into town.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Callie woke up the next morning to her girlfriend shaking her gently. "Cal, Calliope please wake up...please".

Callie's eyes met Arizona's blue ones, they were watery and red. "Baby what's wrong, tell me?" comforted Callie as she sat up.

"I...I...I thought I could handle it Calliope, the p,p...pain but i cant and these pain killers you gave me at the hospital aren't working and, and I hurt every ware my body is aching Calliope, please what do i do?" cried Arizona still clutching onto her girlfriend, her hands shaking, she looked sick.

At that moment Callie's heart broke for Arizona she had never seen the perky blonde this scared or sick looking. "Ari...it's ok baby I've got you, I've got you"

"Don't let me go Calliope, please" Arizona squeezed Callie as tight as she could, it was like she was trying to squeeze all the pain away.

"OK Arizona, here's what im going to do baby" said Callie softly as she held onto her girlfriend," im going to get Cristina to lie with you and i'm going to quickly run to the hospital and get you some stronger pain meds".

"No please stay with me Calliope" mumbled Arizona only to say a beat later "Ok". She didn't want to come across as weak even though she currently was.

"I'm just going to get Cristina ok Ari"

"Alright Cal" whispered Arizona as she closed her eyes and curled up on her side obviously in pain.

Callie ran across the kitchen and into Cristiana's room. "Yang? Are you up?"

"Yeah" came the reply on the other side of the door.

Cristina stepped out. "What Torres?"

"It's Arizona..."

"Something wrong with roller girl?"

"She is in severe pain Cristina, please can you go lie with her, I have to get some stronger pain meds for her, unless you want to go get them?"

"Uh no, I'm avoiding Owen, I'll lie with her, but you owe me" mumbled Cristina as she shuffled across the apartment and into Callies room.

"Doctor Robbins?" questioned Cristaina as she slowly stuck her head in the room.

"Yes...I, im here" came the soft reply.

"Are you ok Robbins? Is Cal taking good care of you?" mumbled Cristina as she made her way over to Callies side of the bed.

"uh huh" smiled Arizona as she rolled over

"She obviously cares alot about you Arizo – Uh Doctor Robbins"

"It's ok you can call me Arizona, we are not at work, and yes she does care and I will be ever so grateful, I love her Cristina".

"Yeah, I can tell whenever you look at her you look like a love sick puppy"

Arizona just smiled slightly then rolled over on to her stomach forgetting about her broken ribs " ouch! " cried Arizona as she clutched her stomach. " That really, really hurt super bad"

"Here" Cristiana leant over and took Arizona's hand in hers . "I can pretend to be half Callie" Said Cristina. "But I'm not doing anything nasty" she added as an afterthought.

"Thankyou Cristina" whispered the blonde as she closed her eyes only to open them a moment later when the bedroom door was pushed open harshly.

"Yang I never thought – you and Robbins?"

"Shut up Sloan" snarled Cristina

"Please go away Mark" mumbled Arizona

"What's the Matter Blondie, Torres not good enough anymore?"

"Mark...please, I love Calliope and no one else, I don't want to be with anyone else" mumbled Arizona who still had her eyes closed.

"Well im going to have to tell Torres about this"

"Tell me what?" said Callie as she appeared behind Mark in the door way.

"Nothing" said Mark as he turned to leave. "I've got my eye on you Robbins!" he called as the door closed behind him.

"What was that all about" questioned Callie as she injected Arizona with some stronger pain killers.

"Ouch, Calliope" yelped Arizona. "That better be worth it".

Callie just smiled as she rubbed the injection sight. "Thanks Cristina" said Callie as she left the room.

" It's ok, see you Arizona, get well" called out Cristina as she left for work.

"Are you hungry Ari?" questioned Callie once Cristina had left.

"No, I'm ok, thanks Calliope, are you going to work today?"

"Yeah, but unless you want me to stay here with you"

"no its ok, you go to work, I'll be ok here, I'll watch some movies and stuff" smiled Arizona.

"Ok if you're sure"

"I am. I just miss my patients; I hope they are ok Calliope"

"Well i can check up on them for you if you like"

"Really? That would be super awesome"

"Yeah, I'll call you and let you know."

Arizona smiled, and then closed her eyes. "Pain killers working?" questioned Callie

"Uh huh" smiled Arizona

"Can I ask you a question Arizona?"

"Go ahead" mumbled the blonde

It was now or never, Callie sighed then began to speak. "The night you had the crash, you were staying at my apartment right? Which is right across the street form the hospital"

"Yes"

"Thank how come you had a crash on the highway going into town?"

"Calliope..."

"Arizona, please tell me"

"I uh...I can't"

"But why not?"

"I just can't I'm sorry Calliope" Yawned Arizona.

Callie frowned, "Alright Ari, I'm going to work them, page me if you need anything ok"

Arizona nodded. "Kiss me" she smiled "Please".

Callie bent down and kissed her gently then left for work.

"What's wrong Torres?" Said Mark Sloan as he sat down next to Callie in the cafeteria.

She sighed. "Nothing"

"Sure Torres"

Callie put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I've been trying to figure it out Mark"

"Figure what out?"

"When Arizona had the crash she was heading into town on the highway, but she was staying a tmy place and the hospital is only across the street"

"You want to know what I think."

"No"

"Sure you do"

"No, really I don't"

"Well, I'll tell you anyway, Robbins is having an affair"

"What? No she's not, she loves me and I love her"

"That's what you think"

"Arizona would never cheat on me, Don't be stupid Mark" said Callies as she stood up abruptly and left.

Callie left the hospital at 6 and walked into her apartment at 6:05.

"Calliope, you're home" giggled Arizona from the couch "I love these pain killers, they work wonders".

"Uh huh"

"Calliope?"

"What?"

"is there something the matter?"

"No Arizona everything's fine" grumbled Callie as she slammed her bag on the kitchen counter.

"You didn't call me today" said Arizona as she tried to make her way over to Callie on one leg.

"Arizona..."

"I know I know I shouldn't be walking, but im ok" grinned the blonde as she come closer to Callie, stretching her arm out waiting for Callie to help her. She didn't however.

"Callio-"

"Are you having an Affair Arizona?"

Arizona just started at her girlfriend with wide eyes and a confused expression on her face.

"Well are you?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"Calliope, w...where is this coming from?"

"You tell me Arizona"

"Calliope, please I didn't do anything wrong"

"No Arizona don't Calliope me, tell me where you were going when you crashed?"

"Cal-"

" – Tell me!" Yelled Callie staring at Arizona, whose face looked scared.

"I –Calliope" Arizona grabbed onto the counter for support as she started to sway.

"Tell me where you were going Arizona"

"I can't Callie it will ruin...it"

"Ruin what! Just tell me"

Arizona hung her head to the floor and started to sob. "Calliope, please believe me I'm not having an affair, I love you too much, I'd do anything for you"

"I don't know about that anymore Arizona" deadpanned Callies as she left the apartment Leaving Arizona alone.

Callie returned to her apartment 3 hours later to see Arizona lying on the carpet in the lounge room with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"Cal...l...iope" slurred Arizona. "I've been wait...ing for youuuu" She giggled.

"Get off the floor Arizona and get out of my apartment"

"But I caaaant Calliopeeee because I l...love youuu, and, and I sooo forgive you for accusing me of cheating, Calliopeee." grinned Arizona as she rolled over hitting Callies feet.

"Arizona..." mumbled Callie as she frowned. Arizona shouldn't be forgiving her.

"You knooow ssssomething Cal, Calliopeee this alcohol is better than the paaaaiin meds"

"Pain meds?" that's when it hit her. "Arizona! You're on pain medication you can't drink alcohol, you could kill yourself!" said Callie with wide eyes as she bent down, pulled the bottle of tequila out of her hands and picked up the blonde.

"hehehe that would beee funny" giggled Arizona. No sooner had she said those words her face went a sickly green colour and before she could prevent it she vomited. "Yucky" she laughed then clutched her stomach.

"Calliopeee... I uh, I don't feel too good"

Callie gave the blonde a glass of water. Arizona took a sip only to bring it back up.

"It hurts Calliopeeee, my stomach, it realllllyyyy hurts"

Callie didn't know what to do, on one hand she was still angry with Arizona and on the other she couldn't watch her in pain. So she pulled out her phone.

"Hey it's Callie, you're finishing your shift soon yeah? Could be bring home an IV bag? Ok thanks Cristina". Callie hung up the phone then sat next to Arizona. Arizona was still hunched over in pain.

" Calloipee..." slurred Arizona as she slowly reached for Callies hand only to have the brunette pull it away.

"Oh...uh Calliopeee i'm s...ssorry I...I shouldn't have got that ring"

"Ring? What ring? Arizona?"

"It doesn't matterrr any more Cal, Callipeee I, I shouldn't have done it...I'll leeeave now, I'm sorry" Arizona stood up slowly on one leg and proceeded to hop towards the door before passing out and crashing to the floor bringing a vase down with her. It shattered over the carpet and cut Arizona's cheek.

"Arizona? Are, are you ok?" said Callie as she bent down next to the blonde who didn't answer, she was out cold her face seemed to be turning pale.

Just then Cristina walked in the door with the IV bag in hand. "Where do you want this?"

"Oh here thanks" Said Callie gratefully. "Can you help me lift Arizona on the couch?"

"What happened to her?"

"She drank Alcohol when she was on the strong pain meds"

"Why would she do that Cal?" questioned Cristina as they placed the blonde on the couch lying down.

" I yelled at her" sighed Callie. "Mark told me she was cheating on me" mumbled Callie as she set up the IV for Arizona.

"hahahaha! That's so funny Torres; she's not cheating on you"

"She's not?"

"No, not unless I suddenly became bisexual or lesbian"

"You? Mark thought Arizona was having an affair with you?"

"Yeah, because I was holding her hand when you went to the hospital"

Callie looked at Cristina then at Arizona with a sad face. "Crap" groaned Callie. She then sat herself next to the blonde and took her hand. Arizona stirred her eyes slowly opened. "Cal, I'm so sorry I should have told you in the first place"

"Arizona, before you mentioned something about a ring, what did you mean?"

"Oh..It uh it was supposed to be a surprise, but I crashed on the way"

Callie looked at her girlfriend confused.

"When I left you're house in the morning, I had to go past my house first...I had to pick up something for you before work...I was going to, I was going to give you it as a surprise I was setting up at work" said Arizona softly obviously in pain again. She rummaged through her jacket pocked and pulled out a small black box. "I was going to ask you to marry me" said the blonde shyly as she opened the box showing Callie a silver engagement ring. "But then, then I crashed when I was leaving home and I couldn't, and now I can't walk or do anything and I almost poisoned myself drinking alcohol. But it doesn't matter anymore, I screwed up and now I've lost you which is very, very bad Calliope because I love you so, so much and I and I want to marry you" whispered Arizona as she cried not only painful tears but heart broken ones as well.

Callie felt so bad, she couldn't believe she believed Mark and worse she yelled at Arizona, probably scared her and here Arizona was still 100% in love with her and wanting to get married.

"Ari baby no you haven't lost me, I should be the one apologising to you, I just hope you can forgive me. I love you very much too Arizona and I...I'll marry you if you still want me".

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

"You hurt me Callie, badly and I don't know if I will ever forget wh,what you did to me and I, and I feel torn in half because I love you so much but I can't look at you right now, it hurts too much"

"Arizona...are you breaking up with me?"

"Callie, I think I'm going to get my stuff to, together go...go home and sober up and think this through"

"But I love you Arizona, please don't leave" mumbled Callie as she took Arizona's pale hand.

"I love you too Calliope but, I think I might explode if I stay and I don't want you to see me explode". Replied Arizona quietly as she called a cab.

"Can I call you when you get home?" asked Callie as she fumbled with her hands.

Arizona just looked to the floor and slowly limped out the door leaving her wheelchair behind.

Callie watched through the window as Arizona struggled to get in the cab, she hit her arm on the door and bumped her head on the door frame. "Arizona..." she mumbled.

"I can't believe you're letting her go" came Cristiana's voice.

Callie turned around with tears in her eyes and a red face. "I screwed up Cristina"

"So she was going to ask you to marry her hey?"

"Please Yang leave it be, just, just - I screwed up ok".

It had been two weeks and Callie had yet to hear from Arizona she decided to check on the blonde's patients like she had promised before all this had happened. She walked into the first room which held a 3 year old boy who had been in the hospital for 5 weeks due to being severely beaten by his father. He was currently in child protective services. He was Arizona's favourite patient.

"Hi Cody" said Callie as happily as she could muster to the little boy. "How are you feeling today? Do you have any pain?"

Cody nodded his head and pointed to his eye which was bruised. "Where is Doctor Zona?" he questioned.

"Oh, well Arizona had an accident and she can't come into work now, so I'm checking up on you"

"You kiss her better?"

Callie sighed sadly. "Yeah Cody, I kiss her better".

"I wanna see Doctor Zona please Doctor Calepe" said Cody as he tried to pronounce the name Arizona had so frequently talked to him about.

"Call me Callie Cody" smiled Callie.

After rounds Callie sat down at the nurses' station in the paediatric wing and called Arizona, she didn't however answer. For the rest of the day Callie tried calling the blonde every 15 minutes but each time she hung up with no luck.

Sighing she made her way back to the ortho wing with a heavy heart.

"Hey Callie" said Teddy as she passed the brunette in the corridor

"Hi. Oh Teddy have you seen Arizona?"

"Yeah, she's in the hospital I was just trying to talk to her. Didn't you guys break up?"

"Um I don't know actually, I said some pretty nasty things to her"

"I didn't know"

"Hasn't Arizona been talking to you about it?"

"No she hasn't, she was going to ask you to marry her did you know"

"Yeah...I know" said Callie sadly

"To bad Cal"

"So anyway is she working? She can't even walk" stressed Callie.

"She's not working, she's a patient"

Callie suddenly became panicky. " Wha...what, what happened?"

"I went to her house this morning to check up on her and I found her in the bathroom on the floor shacking and crying"

"Was she hurt?"

"Not that I could tell but she looked sick, like she hadn't eaten properly in a while. She said something about not being able to get her casts wet and that Calliope would get angry if she did. So I brought her here and she hasn't said much, I'm really worried about her actually."

"Where is she now?"

"Room 232"

"Ok thanks Teddy" said Callie as she strode off in the direction of the room.

She entered Arizona's room quietly. "Hi Arizona I was uh, I was just coming to see how you are...um Cody is asking for you." Arizona smiled at the thought of her 3 year old patient it then faded as quickly as it came.

"Cal, I uh...I was trying to have a shower but, but I couldn't because my casts would get wet" said Arizona suddenly.

Callie turned her head and looked out the door and saw Mark Sloan head towards Arizona's room.

"Hey!" yelled Callie as she ran towards Mark.

"Torres what are you – "

Callie collided with Mark body tackling him to the ground punching him in the face with all the strength she could muster. "YOU BLOODY ARSE HOLE! YOU CREAP LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY LIFE!" screamed Callie as she continued to hit mark.

Arizona watched on in shock as Callie laid into Mark, swearing at him. Finally realising what was happening Mark pushed Callie off him she flew into the wall hitting her head, he then started to make his way over to her.

"No! Stop!" Arizona screamed as she struggled to make her way over to the two, she dropped to the floor attempting to separate the two fighting doctors. Mark swang his fist in the air trying to punch Callie but Arizona pushed her out of the way resulting with Marks fist making contact with Arizona's nose.

She screamed in pain, causing the other two doctors to stop, Arizona was lying on the floor holding her face, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Arizona!" yelled Callie as she pushed past Mark and flung herself next to Arizona. Arizona, show me please" pleaded Callie as she tried to pull Arizona's hands away from her face. The blonde reluctantly complied; blood was dripping from her nose.

"Calliope...is it broken?" cried Arizona

"Shh Arizona no it's ok, It's not broken" said Callie softly as she held a tissue up to the blondes nose.

"Thank you Calliope"

Callie helped Arizona back to her bed and sat her up. She scrunched her face up as she looked at the blonde. "I don't look pretty anymore?" sniffed Arizona painfully.

"Arizona you look beautiful, always" smiled Callie. "I've missed you" she added.

Arizona just looked at the floor as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Well uh, I've come to take your arm cast off" said Callie as she wiped her nose.

Around 4 o'clock Callie walked back into Cody's room and sat down.

"hello Calepe...Callie" yawned Cody. "Is Doctor Zona all better? Did you fix her?"

"She is getting better Cody; do you want to see her?"

"Yeah!" said the boy suddenly excited.

Callie Carried Cody to Arizona's room and placed him gently on the chair beside her bed. She was sleeping. "I'll come and get you soon" smiled Callie as she left.

"Doctor Zona, Doctor Zona" said Cody as he touched her face with his small hand that had a bandage on it.

"Cody baby, what are you doing here?" smiled Arizona as she sat up.

"I missed you, Calepe misses you too" smiled Cody as Arizona lifted him up on the bed.

"I missed you too Cody"

"And Calepe?"

"Yes buddy I miss Calliope too" sniffed Arizona as a tear rolled down her check.

"Ohh Doctor Zona please don't cry, Calepe will kiss your hurts away" smiled Cody as he wrapped his small arms around the blondes neck. "And look Doctor Zona Calepe told me to give this to you" Cody handed Arizona the bright pink cast that Callie had recently removed from Arizona's arm. "Look it was wrightings on it" smiled Cody as he pointed to the only words on the cast it read: _Arizona and Calliope forever. _In Callies handwriting.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

With Arizona in her wheelchair and Cody safely on her lap she slowly wheeled her way down the corridor to the Paediatric wing passing past Callie.

"Hey, what are you doing Arizona?" said Callie sounding worried

"Oh, I'm just bringing Cody back"

"You're not well enough Arizona, you should have paged me"

" It's ok Callie I'm fine"

"Here let me help" said Callie as she lifted Cody off Arizona's lap. Arizona immediately missed his presence. Callie was right though she wasn't strong or well enough to wheel around with hospital, especially with someone on her lap.

"Wait here Arizona" said Callie "I'll be right back, I'll just put Cody back in his room ok".

"Ok" replied Arizona softly as she rested her head in her hand.

Callie returned two minutes later and proceeded to push Arizona back down the corridor. "How are you feeling?" questioned Callie as Arizona got back into her bed.

"Ok" mumbled Arizona. The tension between the two women was very thick.

"Teddy said she found you at your house looking pale and sick, that's why you're back in the hospital right?"

"Yes, I uh...I haven't been feeling very well lately"

"Arizona, please move back in with me I miss you so much"

"I can't Calliope, I just, I just need some space. Teddy said I can stay with her till I get things sorted out"

"Alright Arizona, whatever makes you happy". Arizona just smiled.

"Ok I'm uh, I'm just going to give you a quick examination, check your leg and ribs see how you are healing ok?"

"Ok Callie".

Lifting up the blondes top, she noticed the bandages where no longer there. "What happened to the bandages Arizona?"

"I took them off, but then I couldn't get them back on by myself so I just left them off I guess"

"Alright. When was the last time you ate Arizona? I can see you're ribs clearly through your skin".

"I uh – I don't know"

"Arizona, please you have to take better care of yourself, especially now when your body is trying to heal" pleaded Callie.

"I'm sorry" mumbled the blonde as she looked to the ground.

"I'll be back I'm just going to get you some food ok" said Callie as she gently put Arizona's top back down and left.

As Callie made her way to the cafeteria she stopped to talk to Teddy who was sitting at a nurses station. "Hey Teddy"

"Hi Cal, been to see Arizona yet?"

"Yeah I have, I don't think she's very healthy at the moment she's extremely thin"

"Yes I know" said Teddy sadly. "I think she is pinning for you Cal, she's always said how she relied on you to take good care of her"

"But she won't move back in with me"

" Arizona's a proud woman Callie and as much as she misses you right now I think she just wants some space. I think you're going to have to win her back gradually"

"I miss her so much Teddy, I need her in my life. I don't want to lose her"

"You haven't lost her Cal, keep at her she loves you too much to let you go" smiled teddy.

Callie continued on down the corridor while Teddy went to go visit Arizona again.

"Hey Arizona, how are you feeling"

"Achy" whispered Arizona as she cradled something in her arms.

"What's that you got there?"

"Callie wrote this on here when she first put it on my arm" said Arizona showing Teddy the writing on her pink cast.

"She's worried about you"

"I don't want her to be worried about me"

"She wants to take care of you Arizona"

"I know...It's just –" Arizona's composure broke as tears started flowing down her face. " - I was going to marry her...my beautiful Calliope and then she accused me of the worst...worst thing"

"I just think she didn't want to lose you Arizona"

"I know it just...it hurt me so much...and I miss her, and my patients...especially Cody and I hate, hate being like this" sniffed Arizona " I want to be with Calliope, Teddy but I'm just, I'm just so mad". Cried the blonde as she wiped away her tears with a tissue Teddy handed her.

Callie walked back into the room just as Arizona stoped crying. "I got you some food Arizona" smiled Callie.

"I'll leave you alone then" smiled Teddy. "I'm leaving at 6 tonight Arizona I'll pick you up then ok"

"Alright"

Callie placed the food down next to Arizona then went to sit down but then remembered what Teddy said. "Uh I'll give you a bit of space" mumbled Callie as she quickly shuffled through the door before she changed her mind.

"Bye Calliope" said Arizona sadly to the empty doorway.

When 6 o'clock arrived Callie hung around the nurses' station spying on Teddy helping Arizona get ready to leave. She ducked behind the computer when the blonde was wheeled past. She then followed them down the corridor to the elevator; she took the stairs getting to the ground floor before the elevator. She then stood behind a column and watched as Teddy Pushed Arizona out the main doors.

"You do realise Callie is stalking you don't you?" whispered Teddy.

"Yeah, I do" smiled Arizona to herself as they disappeared around the corner out of Callie's sight.

At 8 o'clock there was a knock on Teddy's' house door, she opened it to find Callie standing there with a soft teddy bear.

"Um, can I come in?" said Callie as she tried to look past Teddy into her house.

"Sure" replied Teddy as she stepped aside. "She's sleeping on the couch" smiled Teddy as Callie entered the lounge room.

Callie bent down in front of a sleeping Arizona and gently pulled some hair out of her eyes. Arizona stirred and her eyes flickered open. "Calliope...what, what are you doing here?" yawned Arizona whose voice was heavy with sleep.

"I uh, I wanted to give you this" whispered Callie as she handed Arizona the soft teddy bear with a bandage around its head and a sling on its arm.

Arizona giggled. "Is this supposed to be me" smiled the blonde.

"Maybe "replied Callie. "I've got to go; I just wanted to give you that".

"Oh...ok" mumbled Arizona sounding rather disappointed.

"I'll see myself out, thanks Teddy! Called Callie as she left the house.

For a while Arizona sat on the couch staring at the bear. She then finally stood up on one leg and made her way slowly to the room she was staying in, saying goodnight to Teddy on the way.

She gently removed the bandages from around her rib cage and slowly climbed into bed minding her broken leg. She had finally laid down then there was a knock on her window. The blonde sat up all too quick resulting in a yelp of pain. She sighed and gingerly made her way over to the window only to stare into the dark brown eyes of Callie Torres.

"Calliope..." whispered Arizona as she slowly opened the window. "What, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you Arizona...I miss you too much, besides I need to ask you something" replied Callie as she climbed in through the open window.

"I feel like a teenager" whispered Arizona as she sat back down her bed, her broken leg not being able to support her any longer.

Callie just stared into Arizona's sad blue eyes.

"Calliope...what is – what's wrong?"

"I realised something Arizona, I realised why you haven't been taking care of your self...It's because you miss me" smiled Callie slightly

Then in a voice that Arizona struggled to hear in her tired state Callie blurted out, "Marry me".

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Thunder crashed outside lighting up the room Arizona was in; she sat up startled, glancing frantically around the room for Callie. She started to panic when she didn't spot the brunette. "Cal...? Calliope are...are you there?"

When she received no reply she called louder. "Calliope! Hello?"

Teddy who was already up because she had to get to the hospital early made her way to the panicking blonde.

"Arizona? What's wrong?" whispered Teddy as she knelt down in front of her.

"Callie, where's callie she was here just before, she...she came in through that window" mumbled Arizona as she pointed over to the window. She then realised she was still on the couch in the lounge room".

"You must of had had a dream Arizona"

"But...but it seemed to real" she replied, starting to tear up. She looked down on the ground and picked up the bear Callie had given her before. Sniffing she wiped her nose. "Oh Callie...calllie...callie" she mumbled as she hugged the bear to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Arizona, hey it's ok"

"I...I miss Callie, Teddy" cried Arizona still clutching onto the bear. "I don't know why – I, because I'm still, I'm still so...so mad at her".

"Arizona...Hey look at me" said Teddy taking Arizona's hand in her own. "of course you're going to miss her Arizona you love her, and i don't think that's going to change".

Arizona pulled her hand out of Teddy's and began to stand up.

"Arizona, careful"

" I have to... i have to apologise to Calliope" whimpered the blonde as she held onto the couch for support. Teddy stood up to help steady her friend. "Arizona you don't have to apologise, you did nothing wrong, now please let me help you to bed."

Stepping on her broken leg the blonde yelped and stumbled back down to the couch.

"Arizona, are you ok" rushed Teddy "Please, you're pushing yourself to hard and you will get hurt again."

"I have to, I have to call Calliope" stumbled Arizona her breaths becoming faster and her voice becoming shaky.

Teddy knew straight away, Arizona was about to have a panic attack.

"Teddy...please, I, I-"

"Arizona you have to calm down" reassured Teddy as Arizona's hands began to shake, she latched onto Teddy's jacket.

"What's wrong with – what's happening to m,m...me teddy I ca...I can't breathe properly"

Gently helping Arizona to her feet again, the cardio surgeon started to lead the blonde back to the room she was staying in. "You're having a panic attack Arizona, its ok, let's get you to your room"

Once in the room Teddy helped Arizona sit down on the bed. Arizona was heaving; she still had the bear clutched in her left hand while Teddy took her right. "Ok Arizona i need you to take slow deep breaths, can you do that for me?"

"I ca, i ca, I can...I can do that" heaved Arizona as she squeezed her friends hand tighter.

"Ok slow deep breaths in, and out, there you go" encouraged Teddy as she rubbed small circles on Arizona's back.

"Please Teddy...I...I want Calliope, I want my Calliope" cried Arizona who looked rather embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll call her for you, ok. Here, just lay down" said Teddy as she urged Arizona to lay down. "Remember, slow deep breaths".

"Ok, ok..." Cried the PEDs surgeon as she hugged the bear close to her chest.

Making sure she was out of Arizona's ear shot Teddy dialled Callies number.

"Hello" came Callie's sleepy voice.

"Cal, it's me, Teddy, It's uh, It's Arizona".

"What? What's wrong with her?" rushed out Callie as she sat up in bed.

"She's pinning for you Cal, she uh she woke up all frightened, she thought you were there with her and then she had a panic attack"

"Is she ok? Did she injure herself again?" said Callie as she began to get dressed.

"No, she's not hurt and she's ok at the moment"

"Do you think it has anything to do with those cops that took her?"

"I don't know Cal, I don't think she's ever been herself since the crash"

" I know" sighed Callie.

" she won't stop crying, she's frightened"

"Ok Teddy i'll be there soon"

"Alright"

"Oh and teddy, hold her hand she likes that".

Hanging up the phone Teddy made her way back to Arizona's room. " I just called Callie for you Arizona, she will be here for you soon ok" she smiled.

"Thankyou" sobbed the blonde "Thankyou"

Callie drove like a mad man through the streets till she stopped at teddys house. She knocked heavily on the door and rushed inside when it was opened. She heard Arizona's soft cries floating down the hall way.

"Come on" said teddy as she grabbed Callie by the arm pulling her in the direction of Arizona.

"Arizona" said Teddy as she stuck her head into the room, "Look who's here".

Arizona wiped her eyes and turned her head towards the door, standing there was Callie, her Calliope.

"Calliope" said Arizona as she tried to sit up.

"No, no Arizona stay there baby" said Callie as she rushed over to her girlfriend holding her close.

"Oh Calliope...Calliope, it was so, so awful, I had a dream, you were here with me and then, then i woke up and you weren't here – and i don't know what to do Calliope" cried the PEDs surgeon.

"Tell me how your feeling baby, it will help" reassured Callie as she continued to hold the once perky blonde.

"I...I feel so weak" sniffed Arizona as she hung her head. "And I feel s,sick all the time".

"Are you in any pain?" asked the brunette as she tipped her head to look Arizona in the eyes.

She nodded. "By body aches, all over".

Pulling Arizona to her feet, Callie led her slowly, minding her broken leg into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. " I have a fair idea why you feel so weak and sick, so I brought you some chicken soup" smiled Callie as she pushed the container on the bench towards the blonde. "You're just hungry baby, I know you haven't been eating well".

"Thank you Calliope" smiled Arizona as she began to eat the soup.

"Arizona"

"Yes Calliope?"

"I uh, I need to know if uh, If we are still girlfriends?"

Arizona smiled sleepily and rested her head on Callies shoulder. "We will always be girlfriends Calliope."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next couple of weeks Arizona spend every bit of her energy on channelling it into getting better. She still Had her leg cast on, she was still taking pain killers which were effectively making her tired and drowsy. When she could Callie would come past Teddy's house after work, sit with her girlfriend and just talk.

The PEDs surgeon was currently sitting in her wheel chair out the back of Teddy's half asleep in a jacket, scarf, beanie and gloves. Winter had set in.

"Isn't it a bit chilly out here?" came the familiar voice of Callie.

"Calliope" beamed Arizona. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" she yawned

"I do, I was just talking to Teddy, you have an appointment with me today at 11, I was just reminding you in case you forgot. Are you tired Arizona?" she added when her girlfriend yawned again.

"Thanks, but I didn't forget. And yes I'm a little tired, you know go to bed too late get up too early"

"Alright if you're sure. I have to go anyway so I'll see you later" she smiled and left.

Arizona fell asleep in the passenger seat on the way to the hospital with her head resting against the window. "Arizona we're here" came Teddy's voice as she opened the passenger door offering her hand to the PEDs surgeon to help her into the wheelchair.

"Alight, Call me when you need to go home ok? I'll be with Cristina on rounds." Smiled Teddy once they reached the entrance doors.

"Ok then thankyou Teddy"

"Oh do you want me to push you?" asked the Cardio Surgeon.

"No thanks I'm fine"

"Alright then see you after" she strode off in the opposite direction.

Arizona slowly wheeled towards the elevator, she reached up to press the open button but someone else bet her.

"Dr Robbins! How are you? It's good to see you!" beamed Alex Karev as he followed Arizona into the elevator, the doors closed.

"Hi Alex, I'm good, you know recovery takes time but I'm getting there. I have an appointment with Calliope soon"

"That's great"

"How's Cody?"

"Oh he's good; he's sleeping now I just checked up on him. He had an emergency appendectomy last night. He was a bit of trouble to get prepped for the surgery. We had to sedate him"

"Oh…is he ok?" stressed Arizona.

"Yeah, it was strange, he kept saying how you were the only one who was allowed to touch him and operate on him. He's really attached to you Dr Robbins"

The doors slid open and Alex pushed Arizona out. "Do you want me to take you to him?"

"No thank you Alex I'll be fine."

"Ok then. Call me if you need anything"

"I will. Thanks Alex"

"Anytime" He replied as he walked off in the direction of the nurses' station on the paediatric wing.

Arizona rounded the corner and entered Cody's room. He had his back to the door. He sniffed and turned around. His red puffy eyes lit up when he saw his favourite doctor in the door way.

"Dr Zona!" he said with Joy

"Hi buddy" replied Arizona as she wheeled over to his bed.

"Are, are you back at work now Dr Zona because I missed you very much"

"Not yet Cody, I can't walk properly yet, but I promise I'll be back soon"

"Dr Calepe, Callie came to see me yesterday Dr Zona"

"Did she?" smiled Arizona

"Yeah!"

"How are you feeling Cody?" asked the PEDs surgeon as she stood up slowly and leant against his bed. She fixed his breathing tube which was crooked; she also noticed he had scratches on his face.

"Not very good. Alex made me have an operation last night and I was scared because you were not with me. And…and now my tummy hurts Dr Zona" cried Cody.

"Hey buddy it's alright, you were very brave and now you have a super awesome scar to show all your friends."

Cody looked away embarrassed. "What's wrong buddy?"

"My daddy didn't let me have any friends Dr Zona…and, and, and now I don't have any friends" sniffed the little boy.

Arizona smiled sympathetically before asking her next question.

"What happened to your face Cody?"

"You promise you won't be mad at me if I tell you? And you can't tell Alex"

"I promise"

"He tried to put one of these tube things on my nose and I didn't want him too because, because last time it made my nose all sore. I tried to push his hands away but I slipped and scraped my face instead."

Arizona just smiled. "Can I check your tummy Cody?"

"Um…ok I trust you" smiled Cody through his tears. "I know you won't hurt me".

Callie sat in the cafeteria with Cristina and Meredith.

"How's roller girl?" mumbled Cristina

"She's good, she should be here soon I have an appointment with her in five."

"I saw her in Cody's room about 10 minutes ago" added Merdieth.

"She has an obsession with that kid" laughed Cristina

"No, she's just worried about him" added Meredith.

"Alright guys I'm going to get going. See you later" with that callie stood up throwing her empty milkshake away and picking up the full one she had got for her girlfriend.

Arizona swayed putting her hand to her head; she latched onto Cody's bed for support.

"Dr Zona, are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine Cody, I've just been standing up for too long" smiled Arizona as she slowly lowered herself to the floor.

"Oh no Dr Zona!" Cody carefully got out of his bed and cautiously went and sat next to his favourite doctor.

"Cody, hey I'm ok" mumbled Arizona as she tried to get back up only to collapse back down. "i shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning, Calliope's going to kill me Buddy" smiled Arizona.

Cody gently took Arizona's hand in his small bandaged one. "No she won't Dr Zona" he whispered "She will kiss you better" he smiled.

Just then Callie stuck her head in the room to come face to face with Arizona and Cody on the floor.

"Arizona? What happened" rushed callie as she bent over to pick up Cody to return him to his bed.

"Dr Zona has been standing up!" giggled Cody completely forgetting that his tummy was hurting.

"Shh Cody…" grumbled Arizona.

Grabbing Arizona under her arms Callie lifted her back into her wheelchair. "Is that true Dr Robbins?" asked Callie.

"Well yes but – "

"Arizona what have I told you about standing up with a cast on your leg, especially when you're on pain meds"

"Well I'm sorry Calliope, but I had to check on Cody"

"He's fine, aren't you Cody?"

"uh huh! I'm just a little tired Dr Callepe"

Callie just laughed. "I'll bring Dr Robbins back to you soon ok?" said the Ortho surgeon as she pushed Arizona out the door. Arizona waved bye.

"Here I brought you this" said Callie as she handed Arizona the milk shake.

"Mmm, thankyou Calliope, I am soo hungry "

The brunette sat with the blonde in the exam room waiting for her to finish her milkshake.

"Alright let's get started" said Callie switching to Dr Mode. "How are your ribs going?"

"Um, they are good they don't hurt as much anymore, just a little sore"

"Can I have a look? I'll have to take your jacket off"

"Uh huh"

"Still tired hey?" said Callie as she pulled Arizona's beanie off her head followed by the jacket noticing that Arizona had removed the bandages from her ribs again.

"A little"

"Have you been sleeping?"

"On and off… I uh…I keep waking up after having a stupid dream about the car crash and those men who took me. But most of all I think I just miss having you next to me at night" admitted Arizona swallowing her pride.

"You do?" asked Callie as she pulled out an injection.

"I do" smiled Arizona. Her smile however dropped as she felt the all too familiar feeling of a needle pricing her skin. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just have to take out these stitches on your abdomen, they've been in for a while so I thought I better numb the area just in case they don't want to come out. "

"Oh ok"

While Callie sat removing the stitches Arizona talked to her about Cody. " I'm really worried about him Calliope. I mean he has no family anymore because of his abusive dad and I don't want him to go to some random family. I just hope he will pull though ok."

"I'm sure he's going to be fine Arizona, and besides he has you for a doctor"

"Thankyou Calliope" Arizona grinned

"Ok the stitches came out nice and clean. We can now remove that leg cast"

"Really?"

"Really, really"

"Oh thank god!"

"Someone's a little excited"

"Yeah, I just want to get back to work"

"Hmm I wonder why?" teased Callie

"Hey don't be mean"

"I'm not besides you can't go back to work just yet because you will need physio therapy so you can learn to walk again."

"But Calliope, I already have been walking around"

"Not without a cast you haven't, your leg was completely crushed, you're going to have to learn how to move it again"

In fifteen minutes Arizona's cast was removed and Callie was currently applying a bandage to the blonde's leg to keep it in place.

"Calliope, How am I supposed to move it if you put that on there? Sometimes Calliope I swear you are trying to keep my immobile on purpose" she giggled. "Now can you please pass me those crutches?"

"No Arizona you have to stay in your wheelchair till your physio appointment so you can learn how to use the crutches"

"Don't be silly Calliope, crutches are easy to use" smiled Arizona as she gently slid off the exam table and hobbled over to the crutches leaning against the wall. "See this isn't so hard – shit" cursed the blonde as she fell to the floor, the crutches flew across the room.

"See told you" laughed Callie as she helped her girlfriend back into the wheelchair. "We'll get you started on physio tomorrow ok?"

"Alright then. I'm going to go back and see Cody now" yawned Arizona.

"Hey, hey wait up a second, you're tired Arizona, I really recommend you have a rest, go lay down in the on call room"

"But – "

"Come on ill even take you there myself"

Arizona sighed in defeat. "Alright then Calliope"

Once they were in the room Callie shut the door behind her and helped Arizona remove all her winter clothes. Arizona had already started to fall sleep.

"Someone's really tired" said Callie softly as she gently helped her girlfriend lay down beneath the covers.

"Uh huh" said Arizona as she gave a sleepy smile. "I've missed you Calliope… so much, I'm so crazy in love with you. I don't think you understand that" she whispered barely auditable.

"I think you'll be surprised" she replied as she gently kissed Arizona for the first time since their argument. "I love you sleep well".

Arizona woke an hour later from one of her bad dreams; she opened her eyes to see around in the dark. She could make out the figure of someone sitting on the bed next to her. "Hello…Calliope?"

"Arizona"

"Mark…Please, leave me alone" mumbled Arizona when she recognised the voice.

"I'm sorry I'll go, I just wanted to apologise for what I did to you and your lady. And I didn't mean to hit you in the nose."

Arizona winced as she recalled the pain. "You were going to hit Callie."

"I wouldn't have. She's my best friend. Anyway sorry once again Robbins" mumbled Mark as he went to go pat her shoulder, Arizona however flinched away.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flinch" whispered Arizona.

"Ah it's alright. Altman's looking for you by the way" said Mark before he left leaving the door ajar.

Arizona closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

Meanwhile Callie sat with Cody in his room trying to get some information out of him about his family and friends.

"So Cody do you have a best friend?"

"No…I don't have any friends really Dr Callepe…uh Callie. But can I tell you a secret Dr Callie?"

"Sure"

"Do you think Dr Zona will want to be my friend?"

Callie's lips turned into a small smile as she continued to listen to the 4 year old.

"I mean she, she- I trust her very much, she never hurts me and she's never yelled at me or been mean to me Dr Callie. Dr Zona makes me feel safe and when she's with me I don't feel as scared anymore."

"You seem to like Dr Robbins as much as I like her" laughed Callie

"Yeah, Dr Zona loves you Dr Callie, she told me she did"

Callie's heart grew as she listened to Cody speak wonders about Arizona.

"Ok Cody, What about your dad. Do you like him as much as you like Dr Robbins?"

"No" mumbled Cody as he shied away. "He's mean he is, he used to hit me and make me hurt. See." Cody lifted up his top to show a large bruise on his side. " See Dr Callie look. He's a very mean police officer".

"Police officer?"

"Yes he is a police man"

Callie frowned; she would look into It later.

"Do you mind if I have a look? I'm not going to hurt you a promise" said Callie.

"I um..um" He thought for a moment. He then decided that Dr Callie must be nice like Dr Zona is because Dr Zona loved Dr Callie. He smiled at his logic then gave Callie his answer. "Ok Dr Callie you can have a look.

Callie gently touched the bruised area on Cody's side. "I don't think nothing is broken buddy or Dr Robbins would have let me know. "It makes my tummy hurt Dr Callie"

"Your tummy, your bruised side makes your tummy hurt?" asked Callie confused.

"Yes"

"Ok let me just get Dr Karev I'll get him to take a look because he is one of your surgeons"

"Um…ok"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

Cody looked worried at the mention of Dr Karevs name. He didn't want him he just wanted Arizona. So with one thing on his mind he pulled the breathing tube out of his nose, got out of bed and went in search for his favourite doctor, she would know how to stop his hurts.


	14. Chapter 14

He walked along the corridor in the paediatrics wing, past the nurses' station and past the elevator. By this time he had tears in his eyes and was holding protectively onto his stomach which was really hurting by this time. He stopped to wipe his tears away before continuing down the corridor very slowly. He then stopped at a door that was half open, he walked into the dark area before collapsing on the floor, crying. "Dr Zona" he sniffed "please, please help me" called the boy.

Arizona who happened to be in the same room that Cody had ended up in woke up when she heard someone crying.

"Hello…? Who, who's crying?"

"Me, it's me Dr Zona…pl…please, it hurts really…really badly" cried Cody.

"Cody! Oh my gosh" gasped Arizona as she painstakingly got to her feet, turned the light on and shut the door. She turned around to see Cody on the floor curled into a ball, holding his stomach and crying.

"Cody baby…what's wrong?" questioned the blonde

"It hurts…it really hurts" he sobbed

"What baby? What hurts? Show me, please" pleaded Arizona as she gently picked up the crying boy and laid him down on the bed.

"My tummy…please help me Dr Zona…I…I…had to find you because, because Dr, Dr Callie was going to get mean Alex…and I was so scared…Why does it hurt? Please Dr Zona…." Wept Cody

"Shhh, it's ok, it's going to be ok. Can you be brave for me? Show me how tough you are" rambled Arizona as she tried to keep Cody distracted as she lifted up his top to see what was wrong. His incisions was all red and flared up, he needed surgery again.

Cody Lay there with his eyes clamped shut and his little fist clamped onto Arizona's sleeve. While she paged someone who could help her.

A minute later Meredith Grey came into the on call room. "Dr Robbins? What's going on?"

"Dr Grey, please I need your help, its Cody he needs surgery, I'm not supposed to be working, let alone operating so please, can you help me?"

"What do you need?" asked Meredith as she closed the door behind her.

"A gurney, a free OR and some scrubs ".

Meredith ran off to do what her attending asked.

"Dr Zona…what's happening?"

Arizona gently pulled Cody into her lap. "I'm going to fix you all up buddy and your tummy won't hurt anymore".

"Thankyou Dr Zona"

"That's alright" soothed Arizona as she rocked him back and forth.

"Dr Zona…um can, can I ask you something?" mumbled the boy as he wiped his red nose

"Anything you want Cody"

"Um…will you…will you be my friend?"

"Of course"

"Dr Zona?"

"Yes buddy?"

"I don't want to leave the hospital…"

"You don't?"

He shook his head before saying "I'll miss you…and they will make me go with people I don't know. Dr Zona... What happens if my dad comes and takes me? I…I don't want him to Dr Zona he really scares me and he makes me hurt"

"I don't want you to worry ok. I'm going to take good care of you, and your dad is not going to hurt you again. I promise."

Just then Meredith returned with a gurney. "Everything's set Dr Robbins, and I got your scrubs"

"Thankyou". Arizona quickly got changed minding her leg. "Ok Cody are you ready to go for a ride?"

"Are you going to come too?"

"Yes buddy, ill be with you the whole time".

Meanwhile Callie had returned with Alex in toe to Cody's room.

"Where is he?" asked Alex

"He was just here, Cody?" she called out.

"Maybe Robbins took him?"

"She couldn't of, she can barely walk properly"

"I'll go look for them"

"Ok thanks' Alex ,I uh… I just have to go check out some background info on someone"

"Alright, I'll page you when I find them".

He ran off down the corridor stopping at the nurses' station. "Have you seen Dr Robbins?" The nurse just shook her head.

"Dr Sloan!" yelled Alex as Mark walked past.

"Karev, just in time I'll have a bone dry cappuccino thanks"

"Have you seen Dr Robbins?"

"Blondie? Yeah she's in the on call room down the corridor"

"Thanks" he replied before running off.

"Hey what about my cappuccino!"

The on call room was empty except for a pile of clothes that belonged to the PEDs surgeon.

"She wouldn't have? Would she?" mumbled Alex to himself.

**In the OR**

"Ok thank you, Meredith can you please close?" said Arizona as she slowly backed away from the table.

"Dr Robbins are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine…It's just my leg it's uh…" Arizona grimace as her leg started to cease up.

"Dr Robbins?"

"Robbins!" Alexes voice filled the OR as he pushed passed the anaesthesiologist and caught Arizona before she fell.

"Dr Karev…"

"Dr Robbins what are you doing? Torres is going to kill you"

"I just, I was –"

"I know you were helping Cody" said Alex as he helped the blonde out of the OR into the scrub room. He lowered Arizona to the floor and took off her surgical gown and her gloves followed by her mask and pink scrub cap.

"I can't take this anymore" sniffed Arizona

"What your leg?"

"No, Cody…before when I was trying to sleep social services called me. They said that someone was coming to pick Cody up tomorrow…and I – I just can't let him go- "

"– where is she?" demanded Callie as she burst into the scrub room.

Alex stepped aside to show a very distraught looking Arizona sitting on the floor.

"Arizona what were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself" said the brunette as she sat down beside her girlfriend.

"I don't know…I just- "

"– Social services called her before" cut in Alex "They are coming to take the Kid tomorrow"

"Oh Arizona" said Callie sympathetically rubbing her back.

"I'm alright…I'll be alright"

"Come on, let's get some lunch while Cody wakes up" Said Callie standing up offering her hand to Arizona who took it and pulled herself up. "Where's your wheelchair?" asked the brunette glancing around the scrub room.

"Um "she scratched her head trying to remember. " Oh it's in the on call room in the Paediatrics wing".

Callie placed the plastic tray with food on it in front of Arizona in the cafeteria then sat down.

"Mmm looks super, thanks Calliope"

Callie watched contently as Arizona slowly ate her food and day dreaming.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Callie

"Oh just – nothing"

The brunette placed her hand over Arizona's, " Come home with me tonight Arizona"

"Home…"

"Yeah to the house in which you live with me"

"Really?"

"Only if you want to…If you think you're ready"

"I'd like nothing more to go home with you Calliope" grinned Arizona

"Great, because there is something I need to talk to you about"

"Oh no…You're not inviting me home to break up with me are you? Because, because that would be really bad and –"

"Arizona its ok relax, it's not about us, it's about…something else"

"Oh ok then phew" the blonde relaxed. "Oh!" said Arizona suddenly perking up "We have to go check on Cody"

"Come one then" said Callie standing up, Arizona followed in her wheelchair.

Callie pushed Arizona close up to Cody's bed, his eyes were half open.

"Cody baby, are you awake?" asked Arizona softly as she gently touched his cheek.

Cody's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "Dr Zona…you, you came to see me" smiled Cody as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy buddy, it's alright just lay down"

"Mmm…ok Dr Zona, whatever you say" replied Cody politely as he lay himself back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't hurt anymore Dr Zona…you fixed me…thank you very much"

"That's alright, that's what I'm here for"

Cody looked over Arizona's shoulder and saw Callie sitting on a chair behind Arizona. "Dr Callie…I'm sorry I ran away from you before, I just was scared of Dr Alex"

Callie laughed in return. "That's ok Cody, no harm done"

"Dr Callie?"

"Yes Cody"

"Did you know that Dr Zona is my friend?"

"Is she now?"

"Yeah, isn't that right Dr Zona?" stated Cody

"Sure is, Isn't that super Calliope?"

"Yeah Calepe! Super!"

The two women just laughed.

"Calliope, Guess what I just realised?" stated Arizona when Callie pushed her into the apartment

"What did you realise?"

"I can finally have a proper bath with no casts"

"Uh Arizona…your leg is wrapped"

"I know silly but you can take that off"

"Well technically yes, but I'm not supposed too because it's supposed to retain it pressure till your physio appointment."

"Oh come one please, no one will even notice it was gone, you can put it back on when I get out"

"Uh…ok fine, you win, but then I have to talk to you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…How about you tell me first then?"

"Uh ok then, you might want to sit down"

"Oh um ok"

Arizona sat herself on the couch facing Callie, Callie then took Arizona hands in her own.

"Ok firstly Arizona I want you to remember that I'm going to be here for you always, no matter what happens. I want you to not get scared or panic and I don't want you to run away either, because, well you can't anyway"

"Ok I promise I won't' replied Arizona squeezing Callies hand back in response.

"Ok well, you know Cody…I was talking to him earlier about his family and friends. I asked him about his dad. Cody said his dad used to be cop. I uh I looked him up and I uh"

Arizona hung her head she could see where this was going

"The two men that took you, well one of them is Cody's father".

Arizona just sat there, staring at her feet, till she reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I uh..wow…That was a bit of a shock" mumbled the blonde as she leant forward and rested her forehead against Callies chest. "It…It just makes me feel sick Calliope"

"I know…and I'm sorry you had to hear it"

"No." Sniffed Arizona. "It's ok, I was going to hear it one way or another, and it was better to hear it from you then someone else. Is uh, that all Calliope?"

Callie hesitated before replying. "Uh how about I go run you a bath?"

"Calliope please is there something else?" asked Arizona who was now fidgeting with the material on Callies jacket.

"He escaped"

"From the lock up?"

"Yes, Just last night"

Arizona's eyes grew wide as her shaky hands latched onto the brunettes leather jacket. "Ca…Ca…Calliope, He's he's…what if, if…what if he comes after me…?" stuttered Arizona.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise you that" reassure Callie. "C'mon, let's get you that bath".

"O…ok" mumbled Arizona as she let Callie gently pull her to her feet.

The blonde sat in the water for a little over an hour before Callie stepped in the bathroom startling the PEDs surgeon.

Arizona nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "Calliope! Oh my gosh" she breathed. "I though…I thought you were someone else.

"I'm sorry, here let me help you" replied Callie sympathetically as she placed a towel around Arizona's shoulders, helping her out of the tub. "I brought your pyjamas "

"Th…thanks"

"Do you need a hand?"

"No it's ok Calliope….I…I can do it"

"Alright then" smiled Callie as she turned to leave.

"No" Arizona's voice stopped her. "Don't leave me, Please. Just. Can you stay with me?"

"Of course" replied Callie as she leant against the bathroom wall waiting for Arizona to finish getting dried and changed. She then led her into their bedroom. "Ok just sit down here" said Callie gesturing to a chair. "I'll just get a fresh bandage".

"I'm frightened Calliope" came Arizona's confession when Callie re-entered the room.

"I know, but I don't want you to be frightened Arizona ok. You are strong and I know you will get through this. And I'll be with you always." Replied the brunette as she finished wrapping Arizona's leg.

"Thankyou Calliope"

"Any time." She smiled. "Are you tired?"

"Uh huh"

"Do you want to sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the couch if you aren't ready to- "

"No, stay with me…I…I missed having you next me. Please"

"Alright" grinned Callie as she gets into her side of the bed, Arizona followed. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts a bit, nothing I can't handle though" reassured Arizona as she pulled the covers over her body.

"That's good; tomorrow the physio work should help"

"Will…Will it hurt?"

Callie chuckled. "A little"

"Calliope…stop teasing me"

"Ok, I'll be quite". It was silent for a while before the burette broke it. "Arizona?"

"Yes?" she yawned.

"I've been thinking"

"That's nice Calliope"

"Arizona," laughed Callie "I wasn't finished"

"Oh, sorry carry on"

"I was thinking about Cody and how you have this connection with him. Like he seems to really trust you Arizona to be honest. So that's why I was going to ask you…well considering tomorrow social services are going to take him to a new home…I was wondering if you wanted to be that new home. I mean us, you and me."

"You…you mean adopt Cody?" mumbled Arizona as her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh no, Arizona don't cry, shh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Calliope, it's ok these…these are happy tears, I I'd love to adopt Cody with you…but we- we're not married Calliope, they might not accept us"

Callie sat up in bed then and switched on the light. She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a box. "We could use this" smiled Callie as she opened the little black box for Arizona to show an elegant gold ring. "Marry me?"

Arizona eyes watered up even more and all she could do was nod.

"I'll take that as a yes?" smiled Callie

"Yes…Yes – I love you Calliope, I love you so much" cried Arizona as she threw her arms around the brunette.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie woke up the next morning before Arizona. She looked over at the blonde adorning the other half of the bed. For a while she just lay there, smiling like a fool looking at Arizona. She then began to think how stupid she was to actually believe Arizona was cheating on her, which had resulted in an almost break up. After 15 minutes she decided to get up and get some breakfast for her girlfriend.

Arizona stirred, yawned then opened her eyes; she glanced around the room looking for Callie. Not seeing her she began to panic so she called out. " Calliope?"

"I'm here, I'm right here I haven't left" came Callies voice as she entered the room and sat down on the bed. "Here I brought you some breakfast".

"Mmm thank you" smiled Arizona as she sat up. She moved her legs to sit cross legged but cried out in pain instead.

"Arizona? Baby are you ok?"

"I…I dunno, my leg it's all tight and sore, I can't move it properly" winced Arizona as she restraightened her leg again.

"Crap, I knew this would happen, lucky you have the physio today"

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a very painful day" groaned Arizona as she took a bite out of her toast.

"I know, but look on the bright side, Cody could be coming home with us"

Arizona instantly smiled at the mention of Cody's name. "Thankyou Calliope for doing this with me"

"Hey, that's ok Arizona, Anything for my girl"

"Can we go now? I want to speak with Cody"

"The first thing you are going to be doing Arizona is going to physical therapy while I call protective services about Cody".

At nine o'clock Callie pushed Arizona through the doors of the physiotherapy room in the hospital.

"Dr Torres! How are you?" asked the physio called James.

"I'm good thanks James; I've brought Arizona for her first session"

"Ah Dr Robbins, pleasure" smiled James as he shook Arizona's hand. "Now, what are we working on Dr Torres?"

"Arizona just had a cast removed from her right leg; I had to rebuild her bone structure as it was completely crushed"

"Ouch"

"Tell me about it" added Arizona rolling her eyes.

"Can she use crutches yet?" asked James

"Not yet"

"Alright we will look into that Arizona"

"Hooray…." Mumbled Arizona as she shifted in her wheelchair, all she wanted to do was see Cody with Callie.

"Alright Arizona, let's get you lying on this mat" smiled James as she gestured towards a large soft blue mat on the floor.

"Ok, let me just get up" Arizona struggled to her feet only to stumble and be caught by Callie.

"Are you ok?" asked the brunette as she laid Arizona down on the mat.

"Yes fine thanks"

"Arizona…"

"What?"

"Look I know you would rather be seeing Cody right now but this is important too, I don't want you stuck in a wheelchair forever"

"I know, I'm sorry…it's ok you go call protective services"

"Ok baby, ill be back soon" smiled Callie as she bent down and kissed Arizona before leaving. "Oh and James, go easy on her".

"Alright Arizona, I'm going to remove this pressure bandage from your leg ok"

"Ok"

"Have you kept it on since the cast was removed?"

"Uh…yes…yes I have"

"Great" grinned James as he removed the bandage. "Ok I'm going to move your leg up now ok"

Arizona winced as she felt all the tight muscles in her leg scream in agony.

"Are you ok Dr Robbins?"

"Yes…I'm ok, I'm ok" puffed Arizona.

He then placed his hand on top of her knee. "Ok I'm going to gently push down"

The blonde gripped tight onto the mat as a second wave of pain hit her. "Ok a few more times Dr Robbins"

"This hurts super bad…James" cringed Arizona as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ok thanks, so you will fax them to me ASAP? Ok great thanks bye." Callie hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Protective services had agreed to let Callie and Arizona adopt Cody if he agreed. She then headed down the corridor to Arizona to tell her the good news.

When Callie opened the door she was confronted with Arizona laying on the floor with red puffy eyes looking extremely exhausted, she even had a cut on her face.

"Arizona? What happened baby"

"I pushed myself too hard" mumbled Arizona she closed her eyes.

"Oh Arizona…."

"im sorry Calliope, please don't be angry"

"I not, I'm just worried, what happened to your face ?"

"I-"

"She tried to use the crutches before she was ready, she fell and hit her face on the desk" interrupted James.

"But I can use them now" smiled Arizona "look I'll show you"

"Ah, no Arizona, its ok you've had enough for today, we'll use the wheelchair till you're not as tired"

Arizona nodded; clearly she didn't have enough energy to protest.

"So I called protective services" said Callie as she pushed Arizona towards Cody's room. "and they said we can adopt Cody if he agrees, we will just have to fill in the forms when they are faxed through"

"Really Calliope? That's super" grinned Arizona.

When they entered Cody's room he was sitting on his bed sobbing. "Cody? What's wrong buddy" asked Arizona as Callie pushed her up to him.

"Dr Zona" he sobbed as he pulled the breathing tube away from his nose. "Dr Zona…they, they are taking me away…from you…I have, I have to go to…to a new home Dr Zona."

"Oh Cody…" Arizona prepared to stand up but then decided it was a bad idea, clearly she just didn't have the energy anymore. Callie noticed so instead she went over to Cody, picked up the crying boy and gently placed him on the blondes lap. He instantly threw is arms around Arizona's neck and continued to cry.

"Cody…" tried Arizona again before she was interrupted.

"Dr Zona, please, please…I…I sorry, please tell them, tell them im sorry for running away from my room…please Dr Zona, I don't want to leave you. Tell, tell them I love you, please and Dr Calepe too. Dr Zona…I love you - " Chocking on his words he started to cough. Arizona rubbed his back till his coughing fit subsided.

"Cody" tried Arizona again "Calliope and myself need to talk to you buddy, it's very important"

"Okay Dr Zona" mumbled Cody as he rested his head on Arizona's shoulder after having exhausted himself out.

"Calliope, can you please shut the door"

"Sure" the door closed and Callie went and sat next to Cody and her girlfriend.

"Are…are you saying goodbye Dr Zona?"

"No buddy, we have to ask you something very important ok?"

"Uh huh" mumbled the boy as he wiped his nose.

"How do you feel about Calliope and myself adopting you?"

"What's that mean Dr Zona?"

Arizona smiled. "It means that you come home with Calliope and myself"

"You mean like a visit?"

"More like a permanent visit, me and Calliope will be your new family…only if you want us to be"

"You, you will be my new Mommy?" questioned Cody as his eyes began to water up again.

"Yes Cody and so will Calliope"

"Dr Zona…Does that mean…does that mean that I don't have to be taken away?"

"Yes Buddy, we will be your new family"

"And my father…he won't hurt me anymore?"

"Never Cody"

"Thank you so much…Dr Zona and Dr Calepe I love you very much…Thank you for having me" cried Cody who was so overwhelmed he could no longer speak.

"We love you too Cody, and you don't have to thank us" smiled the blonde.

The three just sat there for a while till Callie noticed both Arizona and Cody had fallen asleep. Standing up she gently extracted Cody from Arizona's arms and placed him back in his bed.

"Dr Calepe…Callie?" yawned Cody as he woke once Callie put him down. "Where you going?"

"Im just going to take Dr Robbins home for a while before we come back to pick you up"

"Oh ok" smiled Cody as he looked over at Arizona. "Is Dr Zona ok Dr Calepe?" asked Cody noticing that Arizona looked completely exhausted even when she was sleeping.

"Yeah, I think so buddy, she has been trying to fix her leg and she pushed herself a bit too far"

"Oh, you can kiss it better" whispered Cody

"I could couldn't I Cody" replied Callie.

"Uh huh…Are you really going to adopt me Dr Calepe?"

"We sure are"

"Super!" giggled Cody

"You sound like Arizona, Cody"

"She taught me those awesome words"

"I can see that. How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm good Dr Calepe, Dr Zona fixed my tummy, now I just have to wait for my hand to get better"

"What happened to your hand buddy" Asked Callie as she gestured towards Cody little bandaged hand.

"Oh uh, my dad…when I was at home with him, It was a long while ago. It broke, Like Dr Zona's" smiled Cody. "And- "

"-No! get away from me!" Cody was interrupted by Arizona's voice, except when both Callie and Cody tuned to look at her she was still sleeping. " Calliope! Please don't let him touch me! Please"

"Arizona, it's just a dream wake up baby"

"Dr Calepe! What's happening to Dr Zona?"

"She's having a nightmare Cody its ok"

Arizona's eyes flew open. "Calliope, help me…"

"Arizona, shh it's ok you're ok, it was just a dream"

She sighed in relief. "Where…where's Cody?"

"I'm right over here Dr Zona! See "smiled Cody as he waved at his favourite doctor.

"Oh good…good. C…Cody you should get some rest buddy, Calliope and myself will come and pick you up at 5 o'clock okay?"

"Okay Dr Zona. Dr Zona, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes Cody, thank you for asking, I'm fine. I just need a bit of a rest"

"Okay" smiled Cody satisfied with the answer. "You will come and get me soon?"

"Yes" answered Callie. "once you've had a nap ok?"

"Okay" he replied as he laid himself back down. "Do I have to put this back on?" he asked holding the breathing tube.

"just for a little while longer" replied Arizona as Callie placed it back around Cody's ears then rested it on his nose.

Cody waved as the two doctors left the room.

"I'm just going to lay down for a bit Calliope" stated Arizona once they arrived home.

"Okay, I'll wake you when we it's time to pick up Cody ok. Do you need a hand or Anything?"

"No I'm ok Calliope, but thanks" smiled Arizona as she stood on exhausted legs and kissed her girlfriend before turning and walking into her bedroom.

"While Arizona slept, Callie busied herself around the apartment cleaning up. She then walked into the spare bedroom and made the bed up for Cody. "This room could use a touch of paint" mused Callie as she looked at the white walls.

By this time it was nearing 4:30 so she quietly went in to wake up Arizona. The blonde was lying diagonally across the bed on top of the covers; her right arm was hanging over the edge causing her top to rise up slightly, just enough for Callie to notice faint bruising and a small scar from the stitches that were once on her side. Her heart ached for Arizona remembering the pain she had gone through and was still going through, but Arizona was tough and it seemed she could handle anything that was put in her way. The brunette then sat down next to her girlfriend and ran her hand through her blonde curls. "Arizona…wake up baby, we have to get going soon"

"Calliope…"she mumbled. "What's…what's going on?" asked Arizona, confused as she sat up.

Callie smiled. "It's time to go get Cody"

"Oh, Yay" yawned the blonde as she rested her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Someone's still sleepy – I guess that's what happens when they push themselves too hard" replied Callie as she placed her arm around Arizona's shoulders"

"mmm" was the blondes only reply

"If you're still tired Arizona I'll go, you can stay here"

"No, it's ok, I'm up!" replied the blonde as she slowly got to her feet. "Can you please hand me my crutches Calliope"

"Are you sure you can use them this time?" asked Callie as she handed Arizona the crutches

"Yeah, I'm getting better" she replied. "See, I'm a pro now" she replied as she slowly hopped out the door. "Come one Calliope".

The brunette followed behind just in case Arizona was to have a mishap. "DO you want some dinner before we go?"

"How about we wait till Cody is here with us, that way we can save him from eating the horrible hospital food" supplied Arizona "trust me I know what it's like"

"I bet you do" sympathised Callie. "I hated having you in hospital" she gently wiped a piece of hair out of Arizona's eyes. " I didn't like seeing you in pain, just lying there"

"That's ok Calliope, It over new" smiled Arizona. "Besides I had the best Doctor"

"That you did" grinned Callie.

"What do you mean did? I still have the best Doctor, at home with me" blushed Arizona.

"You're such as suck up" laughed Callie as the two walked out the door.

When they arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later Callie went to sign some papers and Arizona hurried off in the direction of Cody's room. When she walked into his room he was patiently sitting on his bed with his few belongings packed.

"Dr Zona!" exclaimed Cody when he saw the blonde. " I got everything packed up, see. Can we go now? Please?"

The PEDs surgeon grinned and sat next to the boy. "yes we can, I just have to wait for Calliope to finish the paper work". The two said for a bit longer and talked until there was a knock on the door. Teddy stepped into the room.

"Hello Teddy" spoke Arizona softly.

"Hey, how is everything? How are you feeling?"

"Im good, I had my first Physio session this morning"

"Great!"

"Dr Zona?" Asked Cody as he tugged on Arizona sleeve. " Who's that?"

"Oh Cody, this is Dr Teddy, She's my best friend"

"I'm Cody, Dr Zona is going to be my new Mommy" beamed Cody as he looked at Teddy.

"So I've heard" replied the Cardio Surgeon.

"Dr Zona told me she fixes tiny humans Dr Teddy, what kind of Doctor are you?"

"Oh well, I fix people's hearts when they don't work properly"

"My heart isn't broken" grinned Cody " see feel how fast its going" he added as he put his hand up against his chest.

"You must be excited about leaving here"

"Yeah!" yelled the boy as he flung his arms around Arizonas neck.

Callie walked into the room at that moment. "Ok everythings all set, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!" yelled Cody again. "Come on Dr Zona" Cody climbed off the bed and pulled on Arizona's top. "let's go!".

"I'll see you guys later" said Teddy as she left.

"I'm coming buddy" replied Arizona as she placed the crutches under her arms. Callie picked up Cody and his small bag off things and the three left.


	16. Chapter 16

The new family sat quietly eating their dinner until Cody spilt his drink over the table and himself. He flinched and began to cry. "Please Daddy, Don't hit me I didn't mean for it to spill" he cried. Callie looked at Arizona who looked at Cody confused.

"Cody, It's alright buddy, it's just a spilt drink" reassured Arizona as she picked up the cup from the floor.

"You, you're not going to hit me?"

"No of course not"

Cody sighed in relief. "Phew, I was – my Dad hit me if I did something wrong"

Arizona knelt down to Codys level and took his small hand. "Cody, Calliope and myself will never hit you for doing something as trivial as spilling a drink" stated Arizona.

"Im sorry, Dr Zona, I just – im scared of my dad, I thought, I- "

Sensing the boy was struggling to speak Arizona just enveloped him in her arms and held him tight. "Everything is going to be alright" whispered the blonde.

"He's, he is never going to get out of the jail will he Dr Zona?"

Arizona's eyes grew sad. "No Cody – he isn't going to get out" she sniffed as she began to cry. She hated the fact she had to lie to him. "Sorry" she wiped her eyes and fled the room limping on her bad leg. She rushed into her room and closed the door.

"Dr Zona! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Shh Cody it's not your fault buddy" stepped in Callie as she picked up the 3 year old and took him over to the lounge room and sat him on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Callie trying to distract Cody.

"Yes please".

Callie flicked through Arizona's cartoon movies and put on Finding Nemo. "You sit tight Cody, Ill be back soon ok?"

"Uh huh" mumbled Cody already absorbed in the film.

Callie shuffled off past Cody and into Arizona's and her room. Arizona was sitting on the floor in front of the bed shaking and sobbing.

"Arizona…what's wrong? Baby?" questioned Callie concerned as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"I…I" Arizona's mouth opened to speak but no words were able to form, she could only stare back at Callie with red eyes.

"It's ok you can tell me" pushed Callie gently as she cupped Arizona's cheek and wiped away the freely falling tears with her thumb.

"I – he's…he's out there Cal…Calliope. What if…what if he finds me…and – Cody, he might hurt Cody Calliope. Gosh, he might even hurt you, Calliope. I ju … I'm just sso, so scared, I feel like I'm never safe anymore Calliope…I – cant, I can't cope much longer I just need some closure" sobbed Arizona as she buried her face into Callies's shirt.

"I know baby, I know. Be strong okay. I know you can" smiled Callie as she tilted Arizona's head back and kissed her sweetly.

"Calliope, did I frighten Cody?" asked the blonde when she pulled away

"No, he's fine – just watching one of your movies"

"oh okay" she sniffed.

"Listen Arizona I was thinking tomorrow we could get together with the gang from work and have a little party for Cody, You know we could go to the park and play some baseball, I think he'd like that. What do you think baby?" Asked Callie trying to get Arizona thinking about other things.

Arizona just nodded as she wrapped her arms around Callie's torso and gently kissed her neck lovingly. "I love you so much Calliope, you make me feel strong even when im not" she mumbled as she pulled herself closer to the brunette, her blonde head of curls resting on Callie's shoulder.

"I love you too Arizona" replied Callie as she kissed Arizona's forehead. " Do you want to watch finding Nemo with Cody before we put him to bed?"

"I do" smiled Arizona slightly. Callie stood up and then pulled the blonde to her feet.

"How's your leg?"

"Sore from today, do I have another appointment tomorrow Calliope"

"Um no you don't actually. James doesn't work on Saturdays."

"Oh"

"But if you want I'll do some exercises with you. I do know a thing or two about bones and stuff" joked Callie.

"Hooray" giggled Arizona "My own personal physiotherapist as well as my own surgeon."

"We can do some exercises when Cody is in bed if you're still not too tired from today"

"Okay sounds good".

"Here" Callie wiped Arizonas eyes and nose with a tissue before they entered the lounge room. " We don't want to make Cody upset"

"Thankyou" whispered the blonde.

The two women returned back to the lounge room and sat themselves down on the couch next to Cody with Arizona in the middle and Callie and Cody on the ends.

"Dr Zona?" Cody yawned, who had fallen half asleep watching the movie"

"Yeah buddy I'm here"

"I'm sorry if I made you cry before Dr Zona" yawned Cody again.

"You didn't, It ok" replied Arizona as she ran her hand through his short blonde hair.

"Okay then" was the reply of the 3 year old before he nodded off again.

"You know Arizona" spoke Callie. "Cody looks an awful lot like you; I mean he has blonde hair and blue eyes"

"He does doesn't he" smiled Arizona as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder again and fisted her hands in Callies shirt. Even though Arizona didn't show it, her mind was working overtime she was scared deep down not for only her safety but Callie's and Codys too.

When the movie credits rolled over, Callie glanced at Arizona and Cody who had both fallen asleep. So she carefully extracted herself from the blonde and turned the TV off. Arizona stirred and woke up. " Calliope, why did you stop the movie? I was enjoying it"

"Hahah Arizona you were asleep for most of it" laughed Callie.

"Oh was I?"

"Yes, yes you were" smiled Callie. "We should put Cody to bed"

"Yeah, um I'll go"

"Ok I'll set up some stuff for your leg exercises ok"

"Okay then". Callie stood up and left.

"Cody" whispered Arizona as she gently woke up the dozing boy.

"mmm Dr Z…Zona, I'm sleepy" mumbled Cody as Arizona lifted him up and carried him to his new room.

"Yes I can see that buddy" smiled Arizona warmly as she gently placed him down on his bed that Callie had made up earlier. "Can I check your tummy Cody? I need to see if those super awesome incisions are healing better this time"

"uh huh Okay"

When Arizona placed her hands on the hem of his shirt to lift it up she was suddenly stopped by smaller hands on her own. " Wait…Dr Zona…will, will it hurt me?"

"Oh no buddy it shouldn't hurt you" smiled Arizona "I just need to check it. Can I have a look now?"

"Okay Dr Zona". Yawned Cody

The PEDs surgeon lifted up Cody's shirt and examined the small incision marks. "Okay everything looks super Cody; ill just put some cream on here to help stop any infections ok?"

The boy just nodded.

"Alright this may sting a little" said Arizona as she held onto his hand with her spare one. "Just squeeze as hard as you want if you need to okay?"

The blonde gently rubbed the cream over Codys stomach.

"Dr Zona it's stingy…ouch"

"It alright buddy, squeeze my hand tight, tight ,tight. There we go all done"

"Phew"

"Okay, now lets get you in bed"

"But im not tired Dr Zona" mumbled Cody as he yawned.

"Uh oh, looks like some is tired!" smiled Arizona as she helped Cody get under the blankets.

"Dr Zona?" asked Cody once he was laying on his back ready to sleep. " I just want to tell you for – um…thank you for having me" mumbled Cody as he closed his eyes.

"Calliope and I wouldn't have it any other way" smiled Arizona as she kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Cody see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Mommy" whispered Cody as he fell asleep.

Arizona swore that her heat just melted. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked back into her own room, Callie who was setting up a thin mattress on the floor, she looked up at her girlfriend. "Arizona? What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing Calliope, its ok, these are happy tears. Cody…Cody he just called me mommy", whispered the blonde. Callie smiled as she reached out her hand for Arizona to hold onto to help her onto the mattress. "That's great Arizona"

"It is" she replied. "So what are you going to be doing to me?" asked Arizona as she glanced up at Callie.

"Well, I'm going to try get the strength back in your leg"

"Ohh ok".

"Ok Arizona, I want you to push as hard as you can against my hand when I push on your foot ok?" said Callie as she picked up Arizona's leg.

"Alright"

"Ok push" Callie slowly pushed against Arizona's foot, " Come one Baby push back, you can do it"

"Ouch…It really hurts" grunted Arizona as she pushed as hard as she could against Callies hand with her foot.

"I know baby, I know, just keep pushing through" reassured Callie as she took Arizona's hand in hers.

"Calliope…I…I can't"

"Yes you can Arizona push, show me how strong you are"

"Aaarghhhh!" screamed Arizona as she successfully managed to push Callies hand away. "Ouch…."

"You did it! See I told you!"

"I did…I did" panted Arizona.

"Ok, A few more time's Arizona, you can do it"

The next morning Callie sat in the kitchen with Cody and Cristina eating breakfast while she called some of her friends from the hospital to see if they wanted to play baseball in the park with Cody, herself and Arizona, if she ever got out of bed that was. And Cristina who reluctantly agreed.

"Great" said Callie once she hung up the phone "looks like everyone's coming buddy"

"what about Dr Zona?"

"You know Cody, you don't have to call her Doctor anymore, it's ok" smiled Callie. "And I hope she's coming, she said she was last night"

"Is she ok? I hear…I heard her scream in the night"

"Yeah Cal, do tell what was up with the screaming?" Blurted out Cristiana. Callie Glared at her then focused her attention back to Cody

Callie laughed, "Yeah she's ok, we were doing some leg exercises to help her leg, that's probably why she's still in bed buddy, I think she's still tired from it"

"oh ok, I'll go wake her up!" rushed Cody as he ran off past the kitchen to Arizona's room only to trip on a chair leg and hit his head on the kitchen counter.

Cody sat there for a minute in shock, till he started to feel the sting on the cut on his forehead that was now dripping blood. Callie was over in a heartbeat. " Calepe…Cal…I think…I think I hurt my self's" mumbled Cody as he pulled his now bloody hand away from his head.

"Buddy, here let me have a look" said Callie as she moved his hair away to look at his forehead.

"It hurts" whispered Cody as he began to cry softly.

"hey, hey shhh don't cry, it's ok ill fix you up ok?" replied Callie as she picked up Cody and placed him on the counter. "Cristina can you please get me some Band – Aids?"

Cristina pulled a box of Band-Aids from the cupboard and handed them to Callie

. "Look Cody they are sesame street Band-Aids" said the brunette as she placed one on the cut on the boy's forehead. "All better?"

"Uh huh" smiled Cody. "Can I go now?"

"Sure, just try to be more careful"

"Ok Calepe!" called out Cody as he entered Arizona's room.

He climbed up on the bed eager to wake up Arizona. "Mommy Zona" he whispered as he placed his small hand on her cheek. "Mommy Zona…wake up, we are going to the park!" said Cody his voice becoming progressively louder.

"Cody?" yawned Arizona as she sat up.

"Hello Mommy Zona, Calepe is taking us to the park"

"Is she? Oh my gosh! Cody what happened to your head?" stressed Arizona when she realised the band Aid on the boys forehead.

"Oh, it's ok Mommy Zona, I just fell on the chair and I hitted my head on the kitchen table"

"Oh Cody, what are we going to do with you?" smiled Arizona as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Take me to the park! That's what we can do with me!"

"Okay. Buddy. You go find Calliope and I'll get dressed ok?"

"Okay!" replied Cody as he disappeared behind the door.

Arizona struggled to get out of the bed, the exercise form last night were starting to catch up on her. After two failed attempts to stand up properly she called for Callie who came in to see what the problem was.

"Everything ok Arizona?"

"Um – can you help me stand up please; my leg is really hurting today"

Callie nodded as she helped steady Arizona on her feet. "I'll get you some clothes"

"Thanks".

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Cody had started a conversation up with Cristina.

"Umm what is your name? Miss Lady" asked the 3 year old.

"Uh Cristina"

"Oh. Do you live here too? Is Dr Zona oh…Mommy Zona your new Mommy too Miss Stina"

"It's Cris –stin –a and yes I live here Cody and no Arizona Is not my Mom she's my room mates girlfriend well fiancé;"

"What's a fiancé Miss Cristina?"

"It is someone who you are going to get married too"

"Oh okay" smiled Cody. "Are you a doctor too?"

"Sure am"

"Has, has Mommy Zona ever fixed you before Dr Christina? She, she fixed me. Did you know?" rambled Cody. It appeared he really loved talking about Arizona thought Christina.

"Nope, she only fixes kids, like you"

"Oh that's right I remember now"

"Is everyone ready to go?" Came the voice of Callie

"Yes!" yelled Cody as he slid off his chair and over to Arizona and Callie. He took both their hands and pulled them towards the door. "Come on Dr Stina" called Cody.

"Cristina – its Cristina with a Cris at the start" she mumbled as she followed the three out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Bailey, lexie and Mark all joined Callie, Arizona, Cristina and Cody in the park at 9:30am to play a bit of baseball. Cody was having a ball, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time and it showed. Arizona smiled proudly as he hit the ball that was pitched by Lexie and ran to the first base.

"Run Cody!" she cheered as he made it just in time.

Up next was Cristina, when she hit the ball it went flying over Arizona's head who was standing – with the help of her crutches pretty far away and into the trees. "I'll get it!" she called as she hoped as best as she could considering her leg, into the trees.

"Ouch I should not have done that" she grumbled rubbing her throbbing leg. She glanced around the bushes looking for the ball; she spotted it in a section of tall grass. "There you are" she grinned. She bent down to pick it uponly to topple over and land face first in the grass. "Ouch" she grumbled.

"Are you right there?"

"Ahhhh" Arizona half screamed "Calliope, you scared me half to death" grumbled the blonde.

"Sorry, do you need a hand?"

"I could use a new leg not a hand"

"I'll see what I can do" joked Callie as she helped Arizona to her feet then handed her the crutches. "Does anything hurt?

Arizona shook her head. "Just my leg"

"It'll get better soon, I promise"

"I hope so"

"Maybe you should sit this out baby?"

"Okay" replied the blonde as she hobbled back over to the main park and sat down on a bench.

Arizona quietly sat watching everyone finish the game, she was becoming nervous, every person that walked past her made her flinch. She clenched the bench seat hard and tried to think of something else. But she couldn't she couldn't help but think that one of these people in the park was Cody's dad, out to get her and this terrified her.

"Calliope" she called.

"Just a second" she responded as the brunette caught the ball and threw it back to Owen. Jogging over Callie sat herself next to Arizona. "Is everything ok?"

"No, Yes, No – I don't know, please um can you take me home"

"Arizona is something wrong?"

"I just don't feel very safe here Calliope I –"

"Ok, it's alright, I understand" replied Callie as she hugged Arizona to her. "I'll be right back ok/?"

"Okay" mumbled Arizona rather embarrassed she couldn't stay any longer.

Callie made her way over to Cristina and asked her to keep an eye on Cody while she took Arizona back home.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok here by yourself baby?" Asked Callie when they walked in the door.

"Yes, I'll uh I'm going to look over some patient files, maybe that'll help me keep me distracted" Smiled Arizona slightly as she sat down on the couch.

"You know I love you don't you?" asked Callie

"I do" Grinned the blonde "You tell me all the time Calliope"

"Good I don't want you to forget"

"Calliope?"

"Yes Arizona?"

Arizona threw herself onto the brunette attacking her lips with Callies. When she pulled away she looked down sheepishly, "Sorry, I had to do that, I've missed it" Arizona mumbled.

"That's ok" replied Callie as she stroked Arizona's cheek.

"Thankyou"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For looking after me and loving me though all this"

"Arizona I will always look after you and love you, you don't need to thank me for that"

"I know Calliope, I just want to" she smiled.

"Ok Arizona, we shall be back soon" mumbled Callie when she pulled out of another kiss from Arizona

"Okay, Oh can you please go past a paint shop, I really would like to paint Cody's room something other than white?"

"Alright Arizona, take care I'll be home soon"

With that Callie left leaving Arizona to her own thoughts.

When Callie returned to the park everyone was gone except for Meredith and Cristina and of course Cody.

"Calepe!" squealed Cody when he saw Callie. "I missed you" he grinned as he latched himself to the brunette's leg.

"I missed you too buddy" laughed Callie. "Where's everyone?"

"They got paged in" replied Meredith "and so did I but Cristina wanted company so I'm going to head off too now"

"I'll follow" called out Cristina as she followed Meredith to her car.

"Looks like it's just you and me Cody" said Callie bending down to the boy's level.

"Ok Calepe" he replied as Callie lifted him up, using her hip to support his light body weight.

"Where's mommy Zona?"

"She's at home buddy, but guess what? She asked us to go past the paint store and pick out some paint for your room. Do you want to pick the colour?"

"Yeah!" squealed Cody as he threw his small arms round Callie's neck.

"Calepe?" asked Cody again.

"Yes?"

"I – I've been thinking some things and, and are you my mommy too like mommy Zona?"

Callie smiled as she placed him in the car seat buckling him in. "Sure am buddy"

"So, so I have two mommy's?"

"Yep"

"But Calepe, I thought, I thought someone can only have one mommy"

"Well Cody, most people only have one mommy but you are special and you are lucky and have to mommy's" replied Callie

"Really?"

"Really, really"

For the rest of the way to the paint shop Cody kept asking Callie about having two moms and if that meant he got twice as many hugs and kisses as other kids. He was stoked when he realised he would. The questions finally stopped when he was fronted with a heap of different paint colours to choose from.

After much thought he picked out blue saying it matched mommy Zona's eyes.

Callie placed Cody down on the ground while she went to pay, "Say here buddy don't go any ware ok, going to pay"

"Okay Calepe" replied Cody but he soon became distracted by all the paint colours and went wondering off and before he knew it he was lost.

"Calepe?" he called out where, where are you?" he looked around trying to find her, when he couldn't see her he dropped to the ground and began to cry.

"Are you ok little boy?" asked a girl who worked in the store.

"No" Cody shook his head. "I – I lost my mommy"

"Aw, don't cry, come on lets go look for her"

Cody continued to cry as he followed the girl. He spotted Callie first, "there she is" said Cody as he pointed to Callie who was still paying for the paint. "Thankyou "he called as he ran off.

"Mommy, mommy!" Cried Cody as he threw himself around her legs. "I'm sorry Mommy Calepe I…I didn't mean to get lost" he cried.

The use of the word mommy towards Callie didn't go un noticed she just smiled and hugged Cody to her.

"Arizona, we're home" called callie when they walked through the front door. She spotted the blonde laying on the floor obviously asleep with paper work all over the place.

"Cody" whispered Callie as she beckoned the boy towards her. "Do you want to give me a hand picking up Arizona's paper's?"

"Ok Mommy Calepe" whispered Cody as he got down on his hands and knees and started gathering all the papers up.

"Here you go" he said handing them to Callie when he had finished.

"Thanks buddy"

"Mommy Zona! Wake up!" yelled Cody as he shook Arizona.

"Cody, we were supposed to be quite" laughed Callie.

"Wa? What? I'm up" Said Arizona as she sat up in a daze, she pulled a piece of paper off her cheek that had stuck.

"Sorry Mommy Zona, I wasn't supposed to wake you up" mumbled Cody sadly as he crawled on to her lap.

"It's ok Cody, I had to get up anyway and make everyone some lunch"

"Mommy Zona?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Me, me and Mommy Calepe got some paint!"

Arizona glanced up at Callie, they both smiled at each other at the use of the affectionate word for Callie.

"Did you? That's super; we can get started after lunch"

"Awesome!" giggled Cody as Arizona tickled him.

"Let's go then, Calliope, help an old lady up would you?" asked Arizona as she extended her arm which Callie took, pulling her to her feet.

"How's the leg?"

"Better, I took some pain killers"

"What about…you know, in the park?"

"Oh, um im ok, I think it's going to take some time, but I'll get better" smiled Arizona

"Of course you will baby, you are strong and a fighter".

Before lunch had fished Callies paged went off.

"Crap, I have to go Arizona; will you be ok here with Cody?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine; we can do the painting when you come back"

"Ok, I'll see you soon" said Callie as she kissed Arizona then Cody on the cheek.

"Bye bye mommy Calepe!"

"See you Cody".

The two sat quietly eating the rest of their lunch, Arizona made small talk while Cody listened, he didn't talk, he just sat there.

"Are you Ok Cody, you're being awfully quite?"

"Yes mommy Zona I am good"

"You know if there is ever anything the matter you can tell me right buddy?"

"yes"

"Alright" Arizona then cleared up the rest of the dishes before asking Cody if he wanted to play a game or read a book. The chose to read a book. currently they were sitting together on the couch reading ' the three little pigs". Cody one again remained silent which was strange thought Arizona because when he was still in hospital he would get so excited about reading a book that they never finished because he would ask so many questions.

The blonde stopped reading when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"What's wrong Cody?" asked Arizona as she put the book aside.

He leaned into her side and wrapped his arms around her arm. She became worried when she noticed he had a pained expression on his face.

"Cody, hey it's alright, you can tell me" spoke Arizona softly.

"You promise me you won't take me to, to the hospital place again"

"Ok, I promise" replied Arizona as she pulled the boy onto her lap

"Mommy Zona, I have a headache in my tummy"

"You have a headache in your tummy?" repeated Arizona confused

"uh huh" mumbled Cody. "its like a headache but its in my tummy, It's achy and it stings"

"Shall we have a look then?" The blonde asked as she picked him up and walked towards his unpainted bedroom and placed him on his bed.

"A…are you sure you're not going to make me go to the hospital place Mommy Zona" asked Cody getting rather nervous.

"I'm sure buddy" smiled Arizona. "It's probably just your stitches from your last surgery that need to come out.

Lifting up his top she smiled and put it back down. "Yep! Just as suspected those stitches need to come out"

"phew"

"All right, wait here I'll be back in a moment Cody"

Arizona returned a minute later with some gloves, scissors and tweezers. "Ok mister" said Arizona as she placed the items down and snapped on a pair of gloves. "Top off please"

"Will it hurt?" asked Cody as he proceeded to pull his jumper off over his head only to have it get stuck. Arizona laughed and helped him pull it off the rest of the way.

"Nope, not at all".

"There we go! All done" stated Arizona a few minutes later as she put a bandage over the old stitched site.

"Try not to touch it for a bit ok Cody, I don't want it to become infected"

"Ok mommy Zona" smiled Cody as he sat up.

"Do you want to finish reading the book now?"

"ummm, can we go for a walk instead?"

Momentary panic hit the blonde as she thought about going outside. "Umm…"

"Please Mommy Zona!"

"Oh, alright, but make sure you put on your jacket its cold out"

"Okay!"

"I'll be back, Im just going to get my jacket"

Arizona ventured to the front door and pulled her beanie, gloves, scarf and jacket off the hook and began putting them on until she heard someone fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door.

Maybe Calliope is back thought Arizona as she opened the door with the chain still on it. Who she saw standing there made her scream, she slammed the door shut and locked it, her worst fear had happened, **Cody's abusive father had found her.**


	18. Chapter 18

She ran on her sore leg as best as she could down the hall to Codys room who was still in the process of putting his jacket on. She pushed open the door in a fit of panic. Cody looked at her strangely before open his mouth to speak. "Mommy Zona I –"

"- Cody, buddy" Arizona cut in, "there has been a change of planes ok? we are going to play hide and seek alright, Except its different, you have to hide in your room, even if someone calls your name, don't come out ok? Ok do you promise?"

"Um…ok mommy Zona"

"Good boy" Arizona hugged him then limped out of his room and shut the door.

Just as Arizona returned to the kitchen, the door broke open and Cody's dad barged inside, he spotted Arizona who screamed and ran for her room. "No please! Stay away from me" she pleaded. He caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her leg, she fell suddenly as her head made contact with the floor She groaned in pain.

"Please no…please go away" pleaded Arizona, her head was spinning painfully as she tried to scramble away unsuccessfully.

He grabbed her by the back or her Jacket and pulled her face close to his. "Where's my son? Tell me and I won't hurt you" he breathed in her face anger laced is words.

Arizona closed her eyes as she began to feel nauseous, "please I'm going to be sick".

"Tell me where he is!" he screamed, spit flying in her face, ignoring her last comment.

"He's not here, please leave me alone" she cried as he threw her roughly on the bed by her jacket, the sleeve tore and she whimpered.

He pulled her pink scarf off from around her neck and tied it around her mouth. "Shup up!" he snarled as he slapped her in the face. "Now you are going to tell me when my shit of a son is or I'm going to hurt you" growled Cody's father as he roughly grabbed Arizona's breast, leaving a bruise for sure.

Arizona shook her head violently as tears ran down her red cheeks, she wasn't going to tell this creep where Cody was.

"Alright, you leave me no choice" he sneered as he hit her hard in the stomach.

Arizona coughed painfully as her urge to be sick again re surfaced, she and tried to curl into a ball only to have him hit her again. With one hand he pulled off her jacket and sweater leaving her in just a singlet and bra. He groped her then ran his hand down her belly digging his nails in leaving angry, red, bleeding lines. Arizona screamed in agony against the scarf in her mouth. He then used one hand to hold her hands above her head, gipping tightly leaving red marks. His other hand he used to unbutton her jeans.

The blonde tried desperately to move away but he had his whole body weight on her. She slammed her eyes shut and frantically tried to think about Callie, her Calliope – so sweet and kind and always there for her. She wished so hard for him to get off her and leave. And then if on cue, he let go of her, backed away with a look of horror or disgust on his face and fled past her and out the apartment door. Arizona was in shock, what had just happened ? She was now starting to panic- she just wanted to be with Callie and she hoped Cody was still safe in his room. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest, she rolled over only to fall on the floor, she yelped in pain, her whole body was aching, she felt dirty and violated. Leaning over she pulled the scarf from her mouth and vomited, tears fell fast from her eyes. Then she heard it, Cody's small voice from the doorway.

"Zona?" mumbled Cody as he slowly walked over to Arizona on the floor, he sat down next to her head, she was still crying. He gently touched her cheek and she flinched. "Mommy Zona…are, are you hurted?" asked Cody obviously very confused.

Arizona's eyes closed then opened slowly, she coughed painfully and tried to speak but only a painful moan escaped her lips.

"Please mommy Zona, please get up" pleaded Cody as he tugged on her top, unsure of what was happening. Using all her strength the blonde pulled herself up from the floor, into a sitting position, resting against the bed. She stayed like that for Meer seconds before she collapsed back onto the floor again.

"I…I call 911, Mommy Zona?" asked Cody. As he placed his little face next her Arizonas.

Arizona nodded as best as she could, then Cody fled the room, running into the kitchen. He spotted the phone sitting up on the bench; he dragged a chair over from the table and pushed it up to the bench, where he tried to climb up.

Just then the apartment door opened again and in walked Cristina, she saw Cody climbing on the chair and ran over to him " Hey! Cody get down" she called as she pulled him off the chair.

"Let me go!" he screamed as he wiggled in Cristiana's arms.

"What where you trying to do?"

"I need the phone!"

"What for?"

"Mommy Zona – she's hurt Dr Cri, cri Dr Stina, I have to call 911" stated Cody as he continued struggling in her arms.

"What?" said Cristina as she let go of Cody who dropped to the floor on his small legs. "What do you mean she's hurt?"

"I show you" said Cody as he took Cristina by the hand and led her to Arizonas room.

What she saw made her face go pale

"Robbins…talk to me, tell where does it hurt?" yelled Cristina as she dropped to her knees beside the PEDs surgeon.

"Mm – feel fun…funny" mumbled the blonde as she began to close her eyes.

"No Arizona stay awake, please you have too" called out Cristina as she placed two fingers on Arizona's neck to check how fast her pales was.

"It's cold…I…I- pl,pl, please I…I want Cal, Calliop...e, please can I have Call…iope? -" She pleaded as her eyes fluttered shut.

"No! Robbins! Don't you dare fall asleep, wake up please!" screamed Cristina as she shook the PEDs surgeon.

Arizona's eyes half opened, "My…my head hurts…I" she managed to get out before her eyes once again closed. Cristina shook her again but With no avail this time.

"Shit!" she cursed. She quickly scaled Arizona's body looking for any further serious injuries. She spotted the red, angry, bleeding scrapes on her stomach first. Grabbing the scarf that was around the blonde's neck, Cristina tied it around her stomach to stop the bleeding.

The sudden pain on her stomach caused the blondes eyes to fly open again and she coughed painfully, flailing her arms around looking for something to latch onto, her hand found Cristiana's shirt sleeve.

"It's okay Robbins, it's alright I got you" soothed Cristina.

"Arizona baby, you left the door open" Called Callie from the apartment door.

"Cal, In here!" Called Cristina when she heard Callies voice. Callie placed her keys and purse on the kitchen counter and made her way into her room, where Cristina was calling from.

"Cristina what are you –ARIZONA! "screamed Callie when she saw her girlfriend and her appearance lying on the floor. "Cristina, please take Cody out of here".

Cristina quickly picked up Cody who has been watching in shock the whole time and left the room as quick as she could.

Callie fell to her knees next to Arizona and took her hand. "Arizona, wha…what, what happened?" stammered the brunette.

Arizona's eyes flicked open again this time she was looking directly at Callie.

"Ca..alliopee" A heart wrenching sob emerged from Arizona's lips as she tried to hold onto Callie's jacket, only to have her arm flop to the floor, losing the battle against strength.

"What happened Arizona?" asked Callie again.

"Where…where's Cody? Is, is he okay?" mumbled Arizona, thinking of Cody's safety before her own.

"He's fine…Okay Arizona. You are my main worry right now baby".

Arizona seamed to sigh in relief before she closed her eyes again and used all her strength that she had left to squeeze onto Callies hand. She wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Then finally the blonde replied. "He, he found m,m…me, " she groaned as she tried to pull herself closer to Callie. " He was hurting me and, and I tried to get away but…I…I couldn't Calliope. Then all of the sudden, he, he just left and, and, and I was so scared Ca…Calliope."

"Ohh baby" whispered Callie as she pulled Arizona close. The blonde reached up to her eyes to wipe tears away, she grimaced in agony when her hand brushed by her nose. "I…I th, I think my nose is broken Calliope" cried Arizona as Callie gently wiped away the tears mixed with blood running down her face.

"It's alright, we can fix that" said Callie trying to remain calm for both her sake and Arizona's. "Do you hurt any ware else Arizona?"

"I…I don't know" mumbled Arizona as she tried to source the location of her pain, but she couldn't really her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"It's ok, it's alright, you, you're in shock Arizona, we have to get you back to the hospital"

"No, Calliope, please, not again" sobbed Arizona as she clutched Callies hand to her not daring to let go.

"Please Arizona, you are hurt baby, and in shock, please let me take you"

"You'll stay with me?"

"Always"

"Okay" replied Arizona softly.

"Thankyou" smiled Callie gratefully as she gently helped Arizona sit up, still the blonde refused to let go of Callies hand.

"Cristina!" called Callie. Cristina stuck her head around the door and looked at Callie.

"What do you need?" she asked

"Don't let Cody see Arizona, he'll get scared, but I need your help, we have to get Arizona across the street to the hospital.

"What do I do about the kid then?"

"Uh…Call someone from the hospital to take him to day-care"

"Who?"

"Uhh"

"Alex…" Came Arizona's voice. "Call Alex, he's…he's good with kids"

Cristina didn't have to be told twice. She took her phone from her pocket and dialled Alex's number.

Within three minutes Alex Karev was standing at Callie's and Arizona's front door. He walked briskly into the kitchen where Cristina was with Cody.

"What's going on Yang?" asked Alex

As Cristina explained the situation Alex's face seemed to be growing redder and redder by the second. By the time she had finished his fists were clenched and he looked like he was about ready to hurt someone.

"Where is she?" he asked referring to his blonde attending.

"With Cal, in there" replied Cristina as she pointed to the room.

Alex turned on his heels and made a bee line for the room.

"Alex, no, you can't go in there!" she called but he already had.

"Dr Robbins…" mumbled Alex, he watched on as Callie placed her leather jacket around Arizonas upper exposed body.

"Alex –"began Arizona before Callie cut her off,

"- Karev, you shouldn't be in here please. Arizona's scared."

"No, it's, its ok Calliope" said Arizona as she smiled ever so slightly.

Alex shuffled over quickly and knelt down next to Callie in front of Arizona. "what do you need me to do Dr Robbins"

"Please, Alex, please can you take Cody with you to the hospital – check him, check him over for injuries, please can you, can you do that for me Alex?" asked Arizona pain coming through in her voice.

"Done" smiled Alex.

"Thankyou" she smiled. Then with the hand she wasn't holding onto Callie with she reached out and took Alex's hand." I knew I could always count on you".

Alex then returned to the kitchen to Cristina and Cody. "Ok ill take the kid and you go help Dr Robbins and Torres".

Cristina nodded then left Cody with Alex. Who began to cry.

"Hey its ok Cody, im just going to take you to the hospital ok?" said Alex as be bent down in front of the crying boy.

"Please no…Dr Alex, I, I don't want to go with you – I want Mommy Zona"

"Arizona is not feeling very well now Cody and she asked me to take you to the hospital for a while okay?"

"Ok" sniffed Cody, giving in, he knew Arizona wouldn't be very happy with him if he didn't listen to Alex,.

Both Alex and Cody left leaving Cristina and Callie alone with a terrified Arizona.

"How are you feeling baby?" Asked Callie as she helped Arizona sit up.

"Dizzy" mumbled the blonde.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts Calliope" replied Arizona. "I just want to sleep"

"I know, I know" you can just after we get to the hospital okay?"

"uh huh" said Arizona as she dragged herself closer yet again to Callie.

"Arizona…is there something else wrong baby?" softly questioned Callie. Referring to Arizona's current need to be extremely close to her.

"Yeah?" butted in Cristiana " Why don't you just crawl on top of her?"

Callie whipped her head around and glared back at Cristina.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Just, please make yourself useful Cristina and help me get Arizona across the street"

"Alright"

"Arizona, we are going to get you to your feet now okay" spoke Callie as she zipped her leather jacket up on Arizona.

Arizona just nodded as Cristina and Callie held onto Arizona's upper arms and pulled her into a standing position.

The blonde stumbled a bit then fell against Cristina " Sorry " she mumbled again as She put her hand on her head, "Calliope – I…I feel –"

"She's going to –"started Cristina but before she could finish Arizona bent over and vomited again.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be its ok, I think you have a concussion"

"That will explain the dizziness and the vomiting" groaned the blonde as she latched onto her girlfriend as she was being walked out of the apartment.

It took a while, but the three finally made it across the street, Arizona had vomited twice more on the way over and she was feeling drained and dehydrated. They entered the hospital through the ER and into the Pit. Cristiana found an empty bay and Callie helped Arizona lie down on the bed. She pulled the curtain around them and then gently eased the blanket up over Arizona's body.

"Better?"

"Yes, much…thankyou Calliope"

"No troubles Arizona" smiled Callie, "I'll be back in a second ok?"

"No! Don't go please stay" pleaded Arizona as she quickly reached over and grabbed Callies hand to stop her leaving.

"Okay Arizona, ill stay…shh ill stay, Cristina please can you get Sloan?"

"Err, I was going to go find Meredith and uh- "

"- fine don't worry about it, Ill do it" grumbled the Latina as she moved away from Arizona again.

"Calliope, no comeback, please don't leave me"

"Crap, im sorry Arizona, its ok im not leaving" reassured Callie as she stroked Arizona's cheek. "Cristina please"

"Okay, fine ill go page him"

"Thankyou"

"Calliope" croaked Arizona she tried to hold in her tears. "Whats wrong with me? I…I' not like this, I…I'm a very independent person Calliope…why cant I let go of your hand? I don't know whats happening to me".

Callies heart sunk painfully in her chest, she knew why Arizona was being like this and it made her sad. Sitting herself on the edge of the gurney, because there was no chair she took both of Arizona's hands in hers. " I think I know why "

"You do?"

"I do. The first time when you were attacked, you never had a chance to properly recover; everything was still fresh in your mind. And then when it happened again, you were still trying to recover physically and emotionally –"

"I get it" cried Arizona finally giving up on holding her tears in, "I'm damaged now, I'll never get better Calliope. "

"Yes you will Arizona, I love you and together we will get through this, and you have Cody too, I've seen how happy he makes you" smiled Callie slightly as she placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's forehead. " I'll get you some therapy sessions and ill even come with you if you would like".

"Id like that very much Calliope, thankyou"

"Arizona! I heard what happened" came the voice of Teddy Altman as she came into view, closing the curtain behind her. "Im so sorry"

"Yeah, me too"

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty lousy Teddy"

"Where are you hurt?"

"My nose is broken and the rest of my body aches I cant really tell where else…where else it hurts".

"And she has a concussion" said Callie

"I can start you off on some fluids" suggested Teddy "Get you re hydrated".

Arizona just nodded as Teddy went to work setting up an IV for Arizona

"Has someone Paged Sloan? He can fix that nose of yours?" asked the Cardio surgeon once she had finished with the drip.

"Uh, Cristina was going to do it" Callie spoke up.

"I'll go check, see if she actually did" smiled Teddy," You hang in there Arizona, I'll be back in a few"

Arizona smiled lightly as Teddy left behind the curtains. Her smile then faded as a pained expression took its place, she placed her hand over hear chest and grimaced.

"Arizona? What's wrong" asked Callie as she got to her feet and lowered the beds head rest so Arizona was lying flat.

"My chest, It hurts, It's all tight and I and I cant breathe properly Callie" heaved Arizona as her breaths became short and fast. She tried to sit up and only collapsed back down again, " Im all dizzy Callie" she chocked out as it became progressively harder for her to breathe.

"Teddy!" yelled Callie "Quick! Come back its Arizona".

Teddy turned on her heels and rushed back in behind the curtain and up to Arizona

"She can't breathe properly" rushed out Callie. "She said her chest felt tight and she was dizzy" She spat out, all her training as a doctor going out the window in a fit of panic.

"It's ok Cal, I think she's just having a panic attack" said Teddy as she approached Arizona and felt her pulse. " Breath Arizona, slowly, in and out".

"She, I think she's had one before… a while back, when she was taken from the hospital" stated Callie, recalling the memory..

"Yeah I'd say she's pretty prone to them at the moment Cal, the poor thing. she had one when she was staying at my house remember?"

"I do". Mumbled Callie as images of Arizona's panic attack flashed in her mind, she shook them away and glanced back over at Arizona whose face had gone all red.

Just then Cristina returned with Mark in toe. "Teddy, what happened? Asked Cristina as both her and mark stepped into the cubical. Mark looked over at Arizona who was having a hard time breathing, her hands were tightly latched onto Callie and her face was all red. He approached Arizona and went to go examine her nose but she flinched and pulled away, eyeballing him. It hit him then, she was probably still wary about him from the day he accidently hit her after the argument. Stepping back from the bed he felt horrible for treating Arizona the way he had not too long ago, he had to make it right. "Uh guys come on lets give blo – ah Arizona some space for a second"

Teddy and Cristiana followed Mark out of the cubical and left Callie alone with her girlfriend.

"Please Calliope, I…I want to go home, I really don't like everyone seeing me like this"she weezed.

"I know Arizona" reassured Callie as she rubbed the blondes arm, " As soon as we get you fixed up we will go straight home ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay"

With Arizona somewhat calm again and her breathing had returned to normal, Callie called for the other three doctors to return.

"They are scary aren't they?" Said Teddy referring to the panic attack while she placed her stethoscope on Arizona's chest and listened to her breathing.

"Yes – I don't like them" mumbled Arizona trying to maintain her breathing.

"Hows your chest?"

"It hurts" replied the PEDs surgeon.

"Everything seems to be returning to normal, but im going to hook you up to a heart monitor okay, just in case"

Arizona just nodded, everything was just simply becoming too much for her to handle right now. Her head was pounding and she was terrified, not only for her own safety but for Callies and Cody's as well.

Callie kept her eyes trained on Arizona, so she began to sense her distress when Arizona's body actions changed, so she spoke up. "Can we just get Arizona fixed up please; I want to take her home".

" Okay Cal, we'll be quick" said mark as he slowly approached the blonde, " Its okay Arizona I'm not going to hurt you" he started examining Arizona's nose while teddy stuck the heart machine pads on her chest , Arizona clung to Callie as best as she could.

"Okay Dr Robbins" started Mark, "Your nose is broken but you won't need surgery" he smiled. Arizona just closed her tired eyes, rolled her head over to face Callie and continued to listen as best as best as she could, the heart monitor dropped slightly as Teddy watched it.

"Im going to give you a slight sedative Dr Robbins" continued Mark, " So you won't feel the pain as much when I re align your nose"

Arizona nodded as a needle was injected into IV, she suddenly felt light headed and the pain in the rest of her body seemed to ease off. Mark set to work on realigning Arizona's nose, the blonde groaned a few times when the pain became too much to handle but thankfully by this stage Mark had finished.

"Done, good as new Dr Robbins" reassured Mark admiring his handy work.

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate it" said Callie as she stroked Arizona's cheek.

"It's the least I can do". Mark left leaving Teddy alone with Callie and Arizona.

"Are you feeling any better Arizona?" Came the voice of Teddy.

"Yes" winced Arizona, her actions betraying her words as she pushed her hand into her stomach, then pulled it off to see it covered in blood. "Oh no"

" Crap" cured Callie, " Those cuts on your stomach, it must be bleeding through the scarf"

"What cuts, and what scarf" questioned Teddy becoming lost.

"She had deep cuts in her stomach so I tied a scarf around them to stop the bleeding but obviously it's not working now"

"Can I have a look Arizona? They might be infected" Asked Teddy as her hands moved towards the jacket on Arizona.

"No, it's ok, they are fine, please, no more, I just want to go home" began Arizona as she brushed Teddy's hands away..

"Please Arizona, you really should let me"

"I just want to go home, please let me go home…Calliope please take me home, please I want to see Cody –" the blonde stopped mid-sentence.

"Whats wrong Arizona?"

"Cody, where is he, Calliope, did we leave him some ware? Please I can't remember"

"He's with Alex remember you asked him to take Cody and get him checked out"

"No" sniffed the blonde " I don't" As she sat up again.

"Arizona, please lay down" said Teddy again starting to become worried about Arizona's health.

"Just let me go please im fine!"

"Arizona, you are not fine, im really worried about you" spoke up Callie.

The three doctors continued to argue as Miranda Bailey walked into the ER, she heard the commotion on the other side of the curtain and pulled it open.

"Hey! What is going on in here? This is a hospital not a baseball match!"

"Miranda…" began Callie.

"Robbins? What are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine"

"Uh no she's not" said Teddy.

"I'm fine and they won't let me go" mumbled Arizona as she motioned towards Callie and Teddy. She winced as she tried to sit up again.

"Robbins you are not fine, lay down".

Bailey was right, the blonde know perfectly well she wasn't fine, her nose hurt, her head ached and everything else seemed to be hurting too. "I'm sorry" sobbed Arizona her resolve breaking, she flopped back down on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. " I'm so scared" she admitted.

"Hey" mumbled Callie as she placed her face next to Arizona's, "its ok to be scared I'm here for you, we are all here for you, you don't have to do this alone Arizona."

"Thankyou" sniffed the blonde as she let herself relax on the pillows; it was time to stop fighting everyone and let people help her.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex sat with Cody in a spare room in the PED's ward, the little boy was clearly agitated and confused with what was going on.

"Dr Alex" sniffed Cody "Did…did daddy hurt Mommy Zona? Cause, because she was crying and there was bleeding every ware".

Alex sighed sadly then took Cody's hand and knelt down in front of him. "Yeah buddy he did, but she's going to be just fine ok? I don't want you to worry "reassured Alex as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lolly pop, handing it to Cody.

"Thankyou" he mumbled, he fiddled with it in his hands before putting it on the bed beside him.

"Not hungry?"

Cody just shook his head.

"That's ok, are you feeling sick anywhere?"

Cody, who had his head hung looked up at Alex briefly and shook his head, " Please, I want to see Mommy Zona" he sniffed and wiped his eyes as tears began to fall, " I want to see Calepe and Z…Zona please Dr Alex"

"I know you do Cody but you can't yet Arizona is still with the other doctors getting fixed, But when they are finished I promise ill take you to them both"

Cody sniffed and nodded.

Alex glanced at his watch then as if on cue Cody's stomach grumbled. " its 6 o'clock Cody, is dinner time, you know I bet you are hungry" smiled Alex " Come on lets go see what we can find at the cafeteria" The boy nodded his head and followed Alex out of the room, snagging the lolly pop off the bed as he left.

…

Bailey had just finished cleaning and dressing the cuts on Arizonas stomach when the blonde lurched upright, groaning in pain.

Bailey pulled her hands away thinking she had hurt the PED's surgeon.

"Arizona – "started Callie

" – where, where's Cody?" Asked Arizona frantically as she looked around the room, " he's not here Calliope, where…where is he?" she stressed.

"Arizona, you just asked baby, he is with Alex remember?"

Confusion flashed over Arizona's face but she nodded anyway then lay back down.

" It's the concussion" reassured Teddy " its probably making you feel a bit foggy hey"

"yeah, my thoughts are all over the place" replied the blonde as she massaged her head, a headache making its self-known.

" So can I take her home now?" asked Callie as she gently stroked Arizona's forehead.

"of course, I just want her to finish the IV fluid first" responded Bailey as she pulled off her gloves and pulled the blanket around Arizona's torso. " Stay there ok? Don't go walking around" she pointed at Arizona then left.

"Hey Arizona I have to go" said Teddy " I have a surgery in 10"

"Oh ok , um thanks, thanks for helping me before" smiled the blonde

"Any time Arizona, remember to keep that breathing under control ok?"

Arizona just nodded as Teddy left leaving Callie alone with Arizona in a bed, behind a curtain in the noisy ER.

"Calliope" murmured the blonde as she rolled her head over to the side to look at Callie.

"Yeah, Arizona im right here baby" she replied, reaching over to caress Arizona's forehead

"I…I just wish that none of this happened, I wish I would wake up in the morning at it was all a dream, you know."

"Yeah, so do I Arizona, so do I"

"Calliope, where did Teddy go she was just here?"

" She had a surgery remember? She just left not more than 2 minutes ago"

"Oh"

"That concussion hit you pretty bad hey"

"I guess"

"I should page Derek just in case"

"No, please don't Calliope I'm fine, really I just feel a bit foggy in the head is all, I just really want to go home"

"Ok Arizona, you win" smiled Callie

"Thankyou"

The two sat in a comfortable silence for the next 10 minutes, when the IV was just about finished Callie spoke up . " Ok I'm just going to get Cody and find someone to discharge you, will you be alright by yourself?"

Immediately Arizona's hand flew to Callies to stop her going " No, stay, wait – Sorry its okay you go I I'll be okay" said Arizona trying to convince herself more than Callie.

"You sure?"

"Yes" Arizona nodded her head "Ill be ok, just…just don't be too long"

"I wont, okay ill be back in a few" bending down she kissed the blonde on the lips then headed off to where Alex took Cody.

Not too long after Callie had left, Arizona's eyes became droopy, she tried to will the sleep away but try as she might drowsiness over took her and she fell into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Callie found Cody in the cafeteria with Alex eating dinner. Alex spotted Callie first.

"Hey Cody look who's here"

Cody spun around; spotting Callie he jumped to his feet and ran towards her. "Calepe!" he threw his arms around Callie's leg. "I missed you Mommy Calepe! Where is Zona?"

"She's waiting for us" said Callie as she bent down and picked up the boy as Alex walked over, "Is he ok? No juries?" asked the brunette

"No he's fine, just a little shaken up, maybe sit down and talk with him about it, he is really confused I think"

"Yeah we will, thanks Alex"

"its ok". Callie turned to leave, "Oh hey wait" Alex grabbed Callies shoulder. " Robbins? How is she?"

Callie sighed sadly as a tear ran down her cheek, she wiped it away before anyone saw. " um she, she's copping, she…she's in pain. Um she has a pretty nasty concussion and is forgetting things really easily."

"She's gonna be ok Dr Torres, Robbins…she, shes a fighter"

"Yeah" Callie smiled great fully at Alex one more time before she turned and left with Cody. The boy waved at Alex over Callies shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arizona woke with a start, the bright ER lights hurt her tired eyes, she immediately covered them with her hands only to yelp out in pain as she touched her broken nose, sitting up, completely confused and disorientated, she moved all to quick and her body cried in protest, she flailed around on the small hospital bed getting tangled in the IV which caused the monitor to start beeping. Her head felt all foggy, and she couldn't think clear so she called for the first thing that broke through the haze in her head.

"Calliope!"

An ER nurse that had been walking past at the time pulled back the curtain to see what the commotion was.

"Help me please, where am I?" called out Arizona once she saw someone.

"Dr Robbins, please stay still you are going to hurt yourself"

"Where am I?" asked the blonde again

"You're at the hospital Dr Robbins" said the nurse as she tried to untangle the IV from around Arizona.

"Why…why am I here? And, and where is Calliope?" asked Arizona trying to ease her panic.

"Um im not sure why you are here Dr Robbins, I can page Dr Torres for you if you like"

"Please".

Just as Callie rounded the corner to the ER her pager went off '911 Dr Robbins' it read. "Crap" she cursed as she rushed through the doors with Cody on her hip.

"Calepe" cried Cody "What's wrong?" he could sense the worry in Callies tone of voice.

"I don't know buddy – hey! You!" Callie pointed at the ER nurse. " Did you page me 911 Dr Robbins?"

"Yes she's confused and asking for you"

"Here please take him" the brunette handed Cody over to the nurse.

"Calepe! Wait don't leave me please"

"Its ok buddy im just over here, ill be back in a second"

Callie disappeared behind the curtain. The minute Arizona saw her she stopped panicking and her body relaxed. The blondes hand instinctively reached out, hoping for Callie to take it. Rushing over Callie claimed Arizona's hand in her own and sighed in relief when she knew she was going to be ok.

"Arizona"

"Calliope, whats wrong with me?" she whimpered, completely frustrated with herself.

"You have a pretty nasty concussion baby remember?"

Arizona thought for a moment then images of what happened to her earlier flashed in her mind. "Cody where's Cody? Is he ok"

" Arizona shhh, its ok, its ok Cody is fine, he's just over there with the nurse okay." The blonde nodded. "Look at you" smiled Callie, " You're all tangled in your IV"

"I…I panicked"

"Its ok im here now" replied Callie as she began working in untangling Arizona's IV.

Bailey entered the ER paper and pen in hand ready to discharge Arizona. Upon entering the room she saw a young nurse trying to comfort Cody who was crying.

"What's going on here?" asked Bailey as she reached out and took the boy from the nurses arms. " Hey shhh Cody, shhh it's ok"

"I couldn't stop him crying Dr Bailey, I don't like Kids I don't know what to do with them" she then disappeared behind the curtain to Arizona's bay.

"Excuse me Dr Torres?" the nurse said . " Dr Bailey is here to discharge Dr Robbins and boy is asking for you".

"You go!" came Baileys voice as she entered behind the curtain with Cody on her hip. The nurse quicly fled. "Look Cody look who's here" as she pointed to the two women in the room.

"Mommy Zona!" cried Cody excitedly as Bailey placed him on the chair beside Arizona's head.

"Hey Buddy" smiled Arizona weakly as she reached out at took his tiny hand.

"Mommy Zona, are you…are you ok because, because I saw lots of blood everywere and you had big boo boo's every ware and and you was crying Mommy Zona. Are you okay now?" asked Cody as he tried to climb onto Arizona's bed.

"Cody, careful" said Callie "Arizona is still sore"

"Oh its ok Calepe, I know cause, cause when I was in the hosp, hosp – this place I was sore too and Zona made me better. Now I can make Zona better Calepe, see I can kiss Zona better" Cody demonstrated as he crawled up to Arizona's face and kissed her on the cheek. "see all better".

Smiling, Arizona hugged the boy to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

With Arizona sitting comfortably in a wheelchair, blanket over her lap and Cody sitting on the blanked Callie push a very tired and exhausted Arizona across the street to their apartment. When callie first brought the wheelchair up to Arizona she thought the blonde would have protested but surprisingly she stayed silent and sat in the wheelchair, probably too drained to complain.

They finally reached their apartment and walked in the door at 7:00. " Are you hungry Arizona?" asked Callie as she lifted Cody off Arizona's lap. " I can make us something"

"Okay, but I would like to help you Calliope please, I don't want to just sit here while you work"

"No! Arizona you say in here, relax here watch some TV with Cody" replied Callie as she helped the blonde out of the wheelchair and eased her on the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you rest ok?"

"ok Calliope"

"Oh how's your leg by the way?"

" its ok, I don't think running on it today was such a good idea though"

"It will get better Arizona, and so will the rest of you, I have the strongest faith In you"

"Me too!" butted in Cody as he climbed up on the couch next to Arizona.

"Ill be just in the kitchen ok guys, Call if you need me alright?"

Arizona nodded.

" Mommy Zona I got this for you" Cody climbed up onto the couch next to Arizona, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the lolly pop Alex had given him. " It will make you feel better Mommy Zona…cause, cause – I just know it will" smiled Cody proudly.

Arizona reached out and accepted the lollypop from Cody, she gave a very grateful watery smile, how she loved this boy – so full of innocence. " thankyou buddy" smiled Arizona as she took the lolly pop and placed it next to her, she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"When will you be all better Mommy Zona?"

"im not sure buddy" replied Arizona as he snuggled up to her side, " but I hope soon". She wrapped her arm around his small body.

"Oh I know what if…what if I kiss you better?" grinned Cody as he crawled on top of Arizonas lap and placed a small kiss on the blondes cheek.

"All better now?"

"You know what? I feel much better already" smiled Arizona as she wrapped her arms protectively around the little boy on her lap.


End file.
